Plenilunio 7: Hipernova
by Lily Boom
Summary: Una vez más... la continuación de "Plenilunio 6: Lactómeda". Aquí aclararemos algunas cosas que se quedaron en el tintero y que algunos de vosotros ya pedisteis que aclarase en el anterior. Una vez más, espero que os guste y me pongáis vuestras opinione.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

((Ya sé que puse en el anterior que era el último, pero como aún me dejé cosas en el tintero y tuve una petición que no podía desoír sobre nombres, qué pasaría y todo eso... bueno, pues aquí va este 'mini-librofic' donde espero poder contestar a las dudas que quedaron. De momento hay 2 capítulos escritos, el primero junto con el prólogo seguro que ya os suenan pero el 2 es ya original, ahora mismo estoy en escribir el capítulo 3 y en el 4 espero acelerar un poco las cosas y dar un salto de meses.

Y dicho esto... espero que este también os guste, lo hago con todo el cariño del mundo y vosotros, una vez más, podéis ayudarme a hacerlo diciéndome qué es lo que os gustaría saber o qué me he dejado en el tintero y yo intento hacer algo para aclararlo. Jeje. Pues nada, besitos y que os guste.))

Casa familiar Valerius, Rumanía; 19 de Marzo, 1 año después.

**(Voz de Sari)**

"Ey, Sari." Me llamó Jacky divertido mientras Nessy le agarraba del brazo y se reían de algo. "¿Aún por aquí?"

"Jacky, Nessy." Les dije sonriéndoles. "Vaya, parece que os va bien."

"Vas a llegar tarde." Me dijo Jacky.

"Mira quién fue a hablar." Le dije divertida. "Además, tenía que organizarlo todo un poco para que entrásemos todos en el avión ¿sabes? Aquí la gente es tradicional, no les gusta mucho lo del avión."

"Pero si la matriarca se lo dice no pueden desobedecer." Me dijo Nessy riéndose puesto que Jacky no había parado porque yo estuviese allí.

"No pienso obligar a nadie." Afirmé sonriendo. "Pero la verdad... miedo me da que pilote el tío Alexander. Para lo calmado que es siempre y lo que le gusta pilotar a lo kamikaze."

La verdad es que en este año habían pasado muchas cosas, para empezar, yo había acabado mi proceso y ahora era una vampiro para la eternidad, eso sí, antes de eso había pasado algo más; sin embargo, aún era algo... muy ligero; además, Eddy heredó el título de director de la escuela y actualmente vive allí con Giorgio como su mano derecha en un título compartido, como una asociación y con Quil y Claire como una especie de socios de 2ª categoría y ahora el centro se ha ampliado notablemente, creo que para finales de año inaugurarían la 3ª sede en Canadá, lo cual les vendrá genial a Quil y Claire porque estarán a cosa de unas horas en avión de Seattle y unas 3 a 4 horas en coche de su casa en La Push por lo que la manada sigue unida, más o menos. Otra novedad es que también ella ha tenido retoños que juntándolos con los de Jared y Kim, las tías Rebecca y Paul y Rachel y su marido, más el que tendrá en unos 7 meses Qualetaqa y su ahora esposa Lola, hacen lo que llamamos la 3ª generación.

Otra novedad es que al final, lo que quedaba de los Vulturi están viviendo una vida pacífica en una de las casas que mi madre tenía en una de las islas 'ocultas', que resulta que había otro par aparte de la Isla de la Luz; oh, y el tal Zaharia resulta que era el famoso eslabón perdido en el árbol genealógico de mamá, el padre de Alin, el licántropo con el que la hija de la condesa tuvo a Alin siendo un bastardo y desde luego, nunca unido a la familia Valerius.

"¡Ay, dios!" Dijo una de mis supuestas 'tías' Valerius. "¡¿Quién ha estado jugando con los animales?!"

"Todo bajo control tía Stephy." Grité yo sonriendo mientras Nessy se olía las ropas y ponía un gesto de culpabilidad.

Vale, había cosas que no iban a cambiar por muchos siglos que pasasen y el que en la casa familiar de los Valerius no entraban licántropos ni humanos si no eran para alimentación era una.

Tal y como mi madre me dijo una vez, hay batallas perdidas de antemano y hay también cosas que es mejor... no intentar cambiar.

"Sari, siento molestar pero... ¿podríamos llevarnos un entretenimiento para el camino, podemos?" Me dijo el tío Corven viniendo de la mano con una presa.

"Nada de comida viva en el avión." Le dije. "Además, te recuerdo que está prohibido alimentarse en zonas visibles."

"Hay cosas que no cambian nunca ¿no?" Me dijo Jacky a punto de reírse.

"Oh, ya sabes que hay cosas que es mejor... hacer como que no has visto nada." Le dije dándole un golpecito suave en el pecho antes de separarme de ellos con un 'Os veo en el avión' para irme a acabar de recoger a los que iban a venirse con nosotros.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

La Push, WA, USA; 19 de Marzo, 1 año después.

**(Voz de Sam)**

"¡Papá, que no vamos a llegar!" Me dijo Joe desde la puerta.

"Por favor, que tu hermana y tu madre parecen querer meter la casa entera en la maleta, para un fin de semana."

"Eso por no decir que mi hermana tiene ya como... 2 maletas en el coche." Me dijo encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

"Como sigas así dejarás de crecer." Le dije.

"Ya, pero es el único vicio que tengo." Me contestó. "Tengo ganas de ver a mis primos, Kuckunniwi me va a deber 1 de los grandes si no viene con novia."

"Anda que..." Le dije medio divertido.

La verdad es que me gustaba en cierto modo que tuviese esa relación tan cercana con su 'familia' y los primos como eran los hijos de todos los aliados de Alex.

"Por cierto, tú novia..." Le dije.

"En casa." Me dijo sonriendo y echando una nube de humo. "No dudo que a todos les haría felices verla pero... entiende que esto es un acontecimiento familiar y la verdad, no me agrada demasiado la idea de que se asuste con la familia tan pronto."

"Así que aún no se lo has dicho." Le dije.

"¿Qué mi hermana tiene 17 años físicos porque la muy lista no quiere envejecer y sigue haciendo carreras nocturnas a cuatro patas para no envejecer, o que tengo tíos de un carro de años que aparentan ser más jóvenes que yo y que como se descuide igual le meten un 'mordisquito' en el cuello?"

"La verdad es que... menuda familia tenemos ¿eh, hijo?" Le dije divertido.

"No podemos quejarnos." Me dijo. "No se lo digas al resto, pero mola la familia que tenemos." Dijo suavemente.

"Me pienso chivar..." Dijo Moira canturreando tras él. "¡Ya verás cuando se lo diga a Sari, Nessy y Claire!"

"¡Te mataré loba del demonio!" Le amenazó él.

"Estos dos... menudo par de hermanos." Me dijo Emmily llevando una maleta.

"Vaya." Le dije cogiéndola. "¿Al final has dejado el resto?"

"Acabo de acordarme que alguien me cubrirá de ropas cuando me vea." Me dijo sonriendo. "Tengo muchas ganas de verlas a todas de nuevo."

"¿Has cogido los paquetes?" Le dije para que sonriendo me enseñase un par de bolsas grandes de papel llenas de los paquetes bien envueltos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Ciudad de México, México; 19 de Marzo, 1 año después.

**(Voz de ****Teptezlin****)**

"Niños, vamos..." Les llamé a mis hijos pequeños mientras los mayores estaban acabando de disponerlo todo en el vehículo para irnos. "Venga... que vamos a llegar tarde..."

"¿A dónde vamos?" Me preguntaron.

La verdad es que ninguno de ellos había salido nunca del país, para ellos, tanto los mayores como los pequeños era un cambio.

"Vamos a ir a una reunión, con unos amigos muy especiales de papá." Les dijo mi esposa sonriendo.

Era curioso, ella nunca había conocido a Isabella ni al resto, tampoco sabía de que el término 'familia' era realmente demasiado cercano a lo que éramos Isabella y yo, pero claro, tampoco era tan próximo el vínculo como para mencionarlo. Era... teníamos un antepasado común, eso nos convertía en familia; por lo demás, seguía siendo una relación de amistad.

"Desde aquella navidad, el año pasado no has vuelto a ser el mismo." Me dijo mi esposa.

"Lo siento, cariño." Le dije dándole un beso. "Es que fue algo... difícil de olvidar."

"Pareces preocupado." Me dijo. "¿Es de nuevo por tu prima Isabella?"

"Isabella no era..." Le dije para que me pusiese un dedo en los labios suavemente.

"Cualquiera que aceptase cargar con los crímenes de tanta gente como me dijiste merece ser considerada familia." Me dijo. "Si es importante para ti, entonces también lo es para mí. Y volaré los miles de kilómetros que haga falta para visitar a su familia si es necesario."

Eso me hizo sonreír y darle un beso.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Avión, sobrevolando el Atlántico; 19 de Marzo, 1 año después.

**(Voz de ****Carlisle****)**

"Pasajeros, dícese familia Cullen, atentos al descenso, hemos pillado 'baches aéreos' que podrían dificultar un poquito el vuelo." Nos dijo una voz por los altavoces.

"¡¿Serán capullos?!" Gritó Rosalie mientras Esme y yo nos ajustábamos de nuevo el cinturón de seguridad. "¡Se llaman turbulencias, y si son muy fuertes nos podemos estrellar!"

"Rosalie, tranquilízate." Le dijo Emmet hasta que dimos un salto en el aire. "¡Pero bueno!. ¿Dónde te han dado el carné de vuelo?"

"Oigan, que no es tan fácil como parece desde fuera." Nos dijo el piloto. "Esta zona está dando problemas con las máquinas."

"Supongo que por eso se llama el triángulo de las Bermudas." Dijo Edgard calmado mientras Bella se cogía con fuerza a su brazo y pulverizaba el asidero del asiento en su mano del miedo que tenía.

"Cuando lleguemos recordadnos que matemos a esos." Nos dijo Alice.

"Eso será si llegamos vivos ¿no?" Dijo Bella cuando el avión volvió a bambolearse con violencia en el aire antes de que el ruido del motor dejase de oírse.

"Esto no me gusta." Dijimos casi todos.

"Se recomienda que se abrochen el cinturón si aún no lo han hecho." Nos dijo el piloto por los altavoces. "El aparato se ha parado."

"¡¿Cómo que se ha... paraaaaaadoooooo?!" Gritamos mientras nos precipitábamos al vacío.

"Meidei, meidei." Oímos decir al piloto desde la cabina. "A cualquiera que nos pueda oír, nos caemos, repito, nos caemos."

¡Splash!

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Todos bien?" Pregunté mientras el avión flotaba a la deriva a oscuras salvo por las ventanas bajo el agua por donde se colaba algo de luz.

"Ay... me duele todo." Se quejaron las chicas frotándose los cuellos, los hombros y las espaldas cada una uno para cambiar intentando encontrar algo de confort.

"¿Seguro que era aquí?" Dijo Edward.

"¿Y ahora qué? Esto está muerto." Afirmó Emmet.

"Creo que lo mejor sería salir y..." Dijo Jasper antes de que notásemos cómo algo empujaba y golpeaba el avión. "¿Qué ha sido eso?" Dijo cuando pareció algo golpear la parte al aire del avión.

"Pues como no sea un monstruo eléctrico ya me diréis." Dije notando que todo lo que llevábamos de metal se elevaba un poco sujeto a donde estuviese como si hubiese un campo eléctrico.

De pronto, el avió pareció elevarse un poco y las ventanillas salieron del agua.

"¡¿Todos bien, ahí dentro?!" Dijo una voz amplificada con un megáfono.

"¡Maldita rata pelirroja!" Gritaron Rosalie, Emmet y Bella mientras Alice hacía rechinar los dientes y Jasper parecía enfadado.

"¡Te mataremos en cuanto salgamos de aquí!" Le gritó Emmet. "¡Con estas manos!"

"¿A que os vuelvo a dejar caer?" Les amenazó Ren moviendo una palanca de una especie de grua en la popa de un barco grande.

"¡No!" Gritamos todos entonces mientras él se quejaba.

"Perdón." Nos dijo Jacob desde el mismo barco con el megáfono. "Es que deberíamos haber dicho que nos avisaseis antes como al resto para que saliésemos a buscaros, esto es una zona electromagnética baste peligrosa."

"Por eso desaparecía gente entonces." Dijo Jasper.

"Tranquilos, ahora os remolcamos a zona segura." Nos dijo Jacob.

"Cuando baje les mato." Dijo Bella. "A los dos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Así que esta es la isla." Le dije a Jacob después de que nos llevase tras pelearse con Bella y con Emmet mientras el resto nos encargábamos de la 'rata pelirroja' que era Ren.

"No es muy grande, pero es toda nuestra." Me dijo sonriendo. "Como comprenderéis y habréis comprobado es privada, nadie viene a molestarnos."

"Hey, pensaba que veníais más tarde." Dijo Chad sonriendo. "¿A vosotros tampoco os dijeron lo del campo electromagnético que hay hasta más de la mitad de camino?"

"Es evidente que no." Dijo Rosalie atusándose un poco las ropas ahora secas de nuevo.

"Hemos dejado el avión en un sitio donde podríamos despegar después de que todo esto acabe." Le dijo el chico, no-sé-cuantos Gakusen, que nos habían enviado de la escuela para que nos llevase y que se supone que era el menor del trío de Gakusen. "Deberíais haber avisado de que pasaba esto, no es que me disguste la caída libre pero... si no sabes nada asusta un poco."

"Sí, a las chicas les encanta." Dijo Jacob. "Dicen que lo harían siempre, solo que ellas se mueven en un hidroavión y cuando se caen vienen a propulsión de nadada."

"¿Y se puede saber dónde está todo el mundo?" Dijo Alice.

"Sois los primeros, después de nosotros y James." Afirmó Chad. "Aunque... aquí las cosas están un poco..."

"¿Mal momento?" Dijo Emmet medio en broma.

"Hombre, al menos ahora no muerde, lo cual es raro." Dijo Chad.

"Podría echarle un ojo." Se ofreció Carlisle.

"¿En serio está tan mal como para necesitar que le echen un ojo?" Dijo James vestido como siempre con ropas un poco a la usanza medieval pero más actuales.

"Está ante la lápida." Dijo Jacob. "Por aquí."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de James)

"Allí es." Nos dijo Jacob cuando llegamos al prado circundante a la casa donde habíamos dejado todos los bártulos y se erigía imponente entre la vegetación.

La lápida, desde luego no era el sitio exacto de la tumba, pero sí que era el sitio simbólico en que estaba ubicada, una tumba vacía puesto que quien la había hecho allí no podía ir a la auténtica.

Y entonces abrí los ojos como platos al ver la figura que estaba en la tumba mientras Jacob y Chad sonreían.

Alta, esbelta, vestida de blanco polar y con una sombrilla protegiéndola del sol, la vimos levantar un poco la cara cuando debió oírnos acercarnos. El pelo era largo y ondulado, de un negro brillante con un brillo de espejo que daría envidia al azabache más brillante y puro; entonces la vimos girar el paraguas en sus manos y se giró ligeramente para vernos y sonreír ampliamente.

Su sonrisa... su sonrisa volvía a ser la misma que la de una niña pequeña.

"¡Isabella!" Gritaron las chicas Cullen corriendo a saltarle la morena pequeñita y la castaña del grupo al cuello en un abrazo mientras que los hombres parecían mantenerse más calmados y la rubia y la mayor también.

"Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir." Nos dijo sonriendo con aquella sonrisa pura y transparente suya que perdió cuando se convirtió en vampiro.

Era increíble, pero en un solo año parecía haber vuelto a ser aquella niña alegre y jovial que una vez fue, hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

"Prima Isabella..." Le dije enterrándola en un abrazo y haciéndola volar girando conmigo. "Cuanto me alegro de volver a verte sonreír."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex.)

(Flashback a hace un año)

¡Bang!

"¿Qué...?" Dije cuando el tiro le dio a los pies sin alcanzarle.

"Hoy muere un líder digno, una asesina temible." Dijo Zaharia poniendo fin a todo, señalando a mis pies, donde había caído un emblema de los Valerius roto. "Ya he cumplido con mi deber de acabar con la vida de Isabella Alexandrine Valerius. El qué hagas ahora con tu vida... es cosa tuya."

No podía creérmelo, no me había matado. Seguía viva.

"¿Qué...?" Conseguí balbucear mientras mi control se rompía y Lily me saltaba al pecho abrazándome y lloriqueando algo y yo la abrazaba como al resto de mis hijos que, por motivos imprevistos para mí, amenazaban con sepultarme bajo sus abrazos. "¿Por qué...?"

"Lo siento, no podía matar a alguien que ha cambiado el mundo y con tantos apoyos de todo tipo." Me dijo él. "Aunque tu poder sea peligroso, no cabe duda que por unos o por otros estarás siempre protegida y bajo control."

"Muchas gracias, bisabuelo." Le dije susurrando de forma que solo él me oyese.

Entonces le vi sonreír ligeramente.

"Eres la primera Valerius que se rebela contra lo impuesto y decide empezar su camino por su cuenta..." Me susurró bloqueando varios ataques que le habían lanzado y sentándose encima de mi marido más impulsivo mientras el otro, con su precaución usual, se mantenía atento pero un poco al margen de conflictos. "Y veo que a la vez tampoco has renunciado a tus raíces."

"¿Otro suegro gruñón?" Me dijo Aro con ironía.

"Por eso los vampiros sois todos unos..." Dijo Zaharia medio riéndose mientras bloqueaba otro ataque.

"Dejadlo ya." Les pedí a la manada de Jacob que estaba atacando con mi manada de itinerantes 'no descendientes de Zaharia'. "Por favor..."

Sabía que no me iban a hacer caso, sin embargo...

"Parad todos pero a la de ya." Dijo Chad frotándose la sangre que le salía del labio. "¿Estás segura de esto, Bella?" Me preguntó entonces. "Este tipo iba a..."

"No, no iba a matarme, me ha matado." Le dije. "Legalmente ahora estoy muerta; por fin se acabó lo de 'la cazadora', para siempre."

"Mejor... hasta que se vuelva a liar gorda, como diríais vosotros." Dijo Zaharia. "Soy viejo, pero sé distinguir lo que me conviene. Nunca está de más contar con el apoyo, por poco que sea, de alguien como vosotros. Por cierto, cómo supiste..."

"Hace unos años me encontré con algo raro respecto a unas... 'gotas de sangre' en mi clan, sus patrones genéticos eran similares en algún punto a los míos, así que... me puse a tirar del hilo y me encontré con que el tapiz de mi árbol genealógico tenía muchas y muy diversas ramas. Buscando información más tarde sobre cierto proceso que podría inmiscluir a mi marido y por qué era posible que su hermano, Carrick, mi primer amor siendo yo vampiro, me hubiese dado más poder del que yo pensé, llegué a un eslabón perdido que vincularía a Alin a una de mis antepasadas." Le dije. "No sabía tu nombre, pero... llegué a la conclusión de que eras tú cuando me seguiste, me he dado cuenta hoy, hace un rato cuando... el cántico que una vez me recitó Carric mientras me empapaba de vuestra cultura, la leyenda que era una de las que me contaron ellos..." Afirmé señalando a mis amigos tras de él intentando mantenerse al margen debido a que su deber era apoyar a Zaharia pero a la vez deseaban salvarme a mí. "Tu sangre con un toque de olor semejante al mío..."

"Vaya... veo que las grandes mujeres de tu clan sí que tenían algo bueno..." Me dijo acercándome y moviéndome el pelo de la cara. "Si han sido capaces de producir aunque sea una sola mujer tan fuerte y sabia como tú entonces es que tu clan tiene algo bueno también."

"No tiene solo una cosa buena..." Afirmé mirando a los lados. "Tiene mucho; licántropos y vampiros no nos diferenciamos tanto como todos piensan... la prueba son Alin y mis hijos." Afirmé levantando la cabeza orgullosa de mis hijos. "Ellos son mi mayor tesoro... mi familia, toda ella." Dije abriendo los brazos y mirando alrededor para abarcar tanto a licántropos como a vampiros, de mi familia de sangre y amigos.

"Los tiempos han cambiado." Dijo una voz tras nosotros. "Zaharia..."

"¿Primo Shawn?" Dije confusa al ver que habían ido apareciendo gran parte de mi clan, incluidos Louie y Lucien.

"Sir Shawn." Le dijo Zaharia. "Veo que te conservas bien."

"¿Primo Shawn?" le dije confusa. "¿Qué... qué significa esto?"

"Lo siento Isabella pero no soy tu primo cronológicamente." Me dijo suavemente. "En realidad soy de la edad de la condesa; su primo más joven para ser más exactos."

"Pero... pero..." Dije confusa ante la novedad de que alguien que pensaba que era mi primo, o al menos más o menos primo de mi madre era en realidad familiar más o menos coetáneo de mi tatarabuela.

"No esperaba que alguien como Sir Shawn no te dijese nada." Me dijo Zaharia.

"No tuve oportunidad de verte." Se defendió Shawn suavemente. "De haberlo hecho le hubiese advertido contra ti."

"Veo que hay cosas que no cambian." Le dijo Zaharia.

"¿Os conocíais?" Dijo entonces James.

"Este... individuo fue el secreto mejor oculto en la familia." Afirmó Shawn. "El hombre del que nuestra antepasada Valeska Valerius, hija de la condesa, estuvo enamorada y del que se rumorea que tuvo un hijo bastardo en el año que estuvo huída con este... individuo."

"¡Waaaa!" Dijeron las diversas mujeres que estaban allí tapándose la boca.

"Pero tenía entendido que Valeska se casó con su hermano Ivvan Valerius." Dijo Ben Lucien.

"Ahora entiendo por qué a las mujeres apenas se las dejaba salir de la mansión." Dijo Ben Al-din frotándose la nuca. "Las que salían solas como era el caso de Victoria o de Valeska, al parecer también, volvían preñadas o peor, se enamoraban de licántropos."

Ante eso se llevó mi gruñido.

"Una matriarca enamorada y casada con un licántropo..." Murmuró Zaharia suavemente. "Con familia y amigos licántropos... es..."

"Los tiempos han cambiado." Le dijo Lucien sorprendiéndome. "Ahora licántropos y vampiros conviven pacíficamente siguiendo una serie de reglas. A algunos sigue sin gustarnos mucho el tufo pero... es lo que hay."

"Jamás creí ver algo así." Afirmó Zaharia medio sonriendo. "Pensé que antes vería el Apocalipsis que un vampiro y un licántropo pudiesen ser amigos; menos aún con una familia tan clasista como son los Valerius."

"Vaya, parece que lo de clasistas no es algo que solo digamos nosotros." Dijo Jasper.

"Y yo que pensaba que iba a ver cómo mataban a alguien..." Dijo Emmet. "¡¿A dónde vamos a parar?!" Dijo con ironía. "Primero Jacob Black disculpándose, luego los Vulturi derrotados y casi aniquilados y ahora resulta que los vampiros más vampiros del mundo junto con los Vulturi están emparentados con licántropos. ¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco!"

La verdad es que al final había agradecido esa especie de broma; sin embargo, de lo que más me alegraba era de seguir viva. Isabella Alexandrine había muerto, pero yo seguía viva, sin nombre pero viva.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: ESPERANZA. NACIMIENTOS.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Pero... no es posible..." Murmuré.

"Pues créetelo." Me dijo Carlisle tras hacerme una inspección a la que había tenido que acceder y dar mi brazo a torcer. "Te está pasando como a Bella con Nessy."

"Pero simplemente es imposible." Dije. "Es... las únicas personas que me han tocado en este tiempo son vampiros... yo soy vampiro."

"Pero has tenido 5 hijos más." Me dijo guardando todo y cogiéndome la mano con suavidad.

Aquello había sido un shock por la sorpresa. No era malo era más bien... no podía creérmelo.

¿Otra vez?

No, no era posible, sin embargo... la evidencia estaba ahí; podía percibir el latido del corazón que se acababa de formar dentro de mí, me había crecido una especie de nuez de macadonia en el abdomen aunque era apenas perceptible...

"¿Cómo se lo diremos al resto?" Dije.

"Si quieres podría decírselo yo." Se ofreció él.

"No." Murmuré. "Es algo que debo hacer yo. Tan solo... déjame pensar el mejor modo de decírselo..."

"Como quieras." Me dijo. "De todas formas... felicidades. Esto es una bendición ¿sabes? Podría ser la última vez que tienes la oportunidad de tener una hija o hijo propios..."

"Lo sé." Murmuré.

El problema era cómo decírselo al resto y que lo entendiesen; además, no sabía quién era el padre, porque en teoría a las últimas dos personas que habían podido dejarme eso ahí eran vampiros y eso era algo...

Con Jacob al principio aún porque él aún era licántropo, pero ¿ahora? Tanto Ivvan como él eran vampiros, era... no era posible, siempre que lo había hecho con vampiros no habíamos usado ningún tipo de protección porque no lo necesitábamos porque no podíamos concebir ¿cómo era posible pues que siguiese yo pudiendo quedarme embarazada?

¿Cómo podía decírselo al resto?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Kobe-Jacob)

"No es posible..." Murmuré mientras Ren nos decía lo que habían oído Chad y él pegando la oreja a la puerta.

"¿Entonces quién de los dos es el padre?" Nos preguntó Alice.

"Él." Afirmó Ivvan mientras yo dudaba.

"Oye, no es justo que tú te quites parte del méri..." Comencé a decirle.

"No, es imposible que sea mío." Afirmó él sacudiendo la cabeza. "Por el simple motivo que lo hemos hecho cientos de veces antes de aparecer tú y nunca se quedó embarazada. Solo le ha pasado estando contigo."

"Pero... yo pensé que los vampiros no podíamos..." Murmuré.

"Bueno, yo me quedé embarazada de Edward." Me dijo Bella.

"Entonces podrían ser de cualquiera de los dos." Dije.

"Pero es tuyo." Me dijo Ivvan. "Por mucho que yo desease que fuesen mío... me temo que es tuyo."

Mío... mi hijo, o hija. El sexto.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Salir al salón donde estaban los miembros más cercanos de mi familia y que se me quedaron mirando cuando entré fue algo... difícil, sumamente difícil.

"¿Ya habéis acabado la consulta?" Me dijo Ivvan suavemente.

Asentí suavemente.

"Bueno, y qué." Me dijo James. "¿Qué te ha dicho el matasanos?"

"Me ha dicho..." Dije sintiendo un terrón de espino en la garganta; tragué y carraspeé antes de levantar la cara intentando sonreír y sonar segura. "Me ha dicho que pronto vais a volver a ser tíos; así que os recomiendo ir ahorrando para comprarle patuquitos porque esta vez no espero nada menos que Guccis y Pradas."

Ahí se hizo un silencio raro; todos me miraban y eso me minó un poco la moral, aunque me parecía que había sonado totalmente normal y convencida, comenzaba a plantearme que me estaba viniendo un poco abajo.

"¡Felicidades!" Me dijo Alice saltándome al cuello. "Bueno, por dos."

"¡Felicidades!" Me dijo Bella.

"Oh, oh." Dijo Alice. "Esta vez tenemos que hacerlo bien; tienes que guardar reposo, y también tienes que dejar que las chicas te mimemos y..."

"Y ahora tiene dos maridos." Le dijo Jacob. "Así que... como no nos haga caso la ataremos al sofá para que se quede quietecita y nos deje a los caballeros ocuparnos de todo."

"Sí, hombre, como que os voy a dejar que..." Dije.

Entonces me cogió del cuello y me cerró la boca con un beso.

"Esta vez sí." Me dijo cogiéndome con una caricia de la barbilla. "¿Vale? Por cierto, no admito un no."

"En realidad... yo la cuido y tú te encargas de la galería." Le dijo Ivvan suavemente cogiéndome la mano. "Más que nada porque tienes que hacer unos asuntos con tus hijos en la escuela y... sí, creo recordar que también tienes que ocuparte de aquel problemita en Tailandia."

"Oh, por dios... necesito quedarme aquí." Le dijo Jacob. "¿No puede ir otro?"

"Un trato es un trato." Le dijo Chad divertido. "Tu mujer descansaba una temporada si tú ocupabas su lugar y te encargabas de algunos asuntos ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí..." Dijo él.

La verdad es que el trato había sido simple, todos nos dejaban en paz a los de la isla que se había convertido en una especie de santuario de mi familia comenzando por Ivvan, Jacob y yo si Jacob se ocupaba de mis asuntos en mi lugar cuando hubiese necesidad; y eso significaba viajar a sitios como Tailandia o Bucarest incluso al Polo Norte si era necesario.

"Volverás pronto, ya lo verás." Le dije.

La verdad es que en el tiempo tras su conversión en que le había estado enseñando a ser un buen vampiro y también cuidándole para que no causase daños innecesarios, también le había enseñado a ser como yo, un cazador; el que consiguiese alcanzar mi control le iba a costar mucho más tiempo, sin embargo...

"Kobu, tú querías ser como yo ¿no?" Le dije suavemente. "Bueno, pues para ser tan impecable como yo tienes que hacer muchísimas chapuzas antes."

Lo de llamarle Kobu era más bien cara a la galería; el día que se convirtió en vampiro, murió Jacob Black y nació Kobu; así que ahora le llamábamos Jacob pero cara a la galería se llamaba Kobu.

"Está bien." Me dijo. "Pero solo porque ahora mismo no quiero que te muevas de aquí. Así que... vamos a hacer un trato. Yo me encargo de lo de Tailandia y tú te quedas aquí o donde quieras, tranquilamente y haciendo reposo."

"¿Chantaje, Kobu?" Le dije con ironía mientras todos parecían divertidos de vernos discutir así.

"Recurriré a todas mis armas para mantenerte quietita y asegurar la supervivencia hasta el parto de tus futuros hijos." Me dijo ahora sí haciendo a alguien reírse y aguantarse a la vez.

"Está bien..." Le dije. "Yo hago eso si además, me traes un regalito del viaje."

"Pero que jeta tienes." Me dijo riéndose y cerrando el trato.

"Me parece que sois tal para cual." Dijo Edward. "Los tres, por suerte Ivvan parece ser el de la cabeza fría."

"¡¿Qué?!" Dije riéndome. "¡Pero si el otro día me hizo chantaje para que no saliese a entrenarme con el tiro de armas arrojadizas!. ¡Es un tramposo como el que más!"

"Aprendí de la mejor." Dijo él sonriendo. "Tanto tiempo contigo y con Chad al final se pega algo."

"Pues qué bien." Me dijo Sari carraspeando para llamar nuestra atención. "Porque me alegra deciros que... mamá, papá... vais a ser abuelos." Nos dijo haciéndonos abrir la boca a Jacob y a mí poner los ojos como platos. "Y eso no es todo, cuando vengan el resto tenéis que saber que a la tía Leah se le nota el huevo Kinder un montón porque está de 8 meses más o menos porque le falta como 1 mes para tener una preciosa niña que en la última foto que me mandaron estaba muy sana y grande, y Claire y Lola están de 2 meses así que... me parece que va primero Leah, luego Claire y Lola y luego mamá y yo."

"¡Yaw!" Dije saltándole al cuello a ella para caernos las dos solo que nos sujetaron entre Ivvan, Seth y Jacob y nos caímos los 5 al suelo. "¡Felicidades, que me vas a hacer abuela!"

Yo, abuela... ¡era genial, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza el que pudiese tener esa felicidad! Aunque claro... teniendo 5 hijos... supongo que alguno me haría abuela ¿no?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Isabella, puedes venirte a Volterra." Me dijo Carlisle cuando se calmaron un poco las cosas en el salón. "Siempre vas a ser bienvenida, y allí por lo menos podremos atenderte como dios manda."

"Sabes que no toda mi familia puede traspasar los muros de la ciudad." Afirmé. "Volterra siempre ha sido reducto vampiro como la casa de mi familia y siempre lo será."

"Ya, pero... bueno, creo que has estado fuera de este mundo un tiempo." Me dijo. "Las cosas han cambiado un poco; ahora hay algunos reductos mixtos."

"Los bares, y qué." Afirmé yo.

"Que hay uno en las afueras de Volterra: el '_papavero nero_'." Me dijo. "Tal y como tú decías, hay una zona común donde suelen ponerse de todo un poco, una sala subterránea para los licántropos y los vampiros tenemos un salón especial diferente al resto de salas."

"No voy a tener a mi hijo en una taberna." Afirmé. "Puedo haber cambiado de nombre pero te aseguro que no he dejado de ser yo. Me niego a tener a mis hijos como una vulgar... a saber qué."

"Escucha..." Me dijo. "El local es el edificio entero, en la segunda planta hay habitaciones. Allí podríais vivir tu familia."

"He dicho que no." Afirmé. "En todo caso me iría a San Gimignano."

Aquello parecía el principio de una nueva vida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Afueras de Prachuap Khiri Khan, Myanmar,Tailandia; 2 meses después.

(Voz de Jacob)

"Bueno... pues ya está." Dije mientras entre Chad, Soldar y yo destrozábamos a una pareja de vampiros 'desequilibrados'. "¿Qué os parece si lo incineramos aquí mismo?"

"Vas aprendiendo, pero mejor hacerlo lejos del sitio donde se mata." Me dijo Chad sonriendo. "A tu esposa le gustaba hacerlo así porque aunque tengas ganas de acabar pronto es más seguro ya que suelen comenzar a buscar por la ciudad de desaparición y luego, para cuando lleguen a donde lo quemamos posiblemente pasasen mucho tiempo."

"Tiene su lógica." Afirmé. "Por cierto, Soldar, **gracias por la ayuda** (se supone que lo dice en un zulú muy básico que le ha enseñado Alex)."

"**Ah, no hay de qué**." Me contestó en un francés con un poco de acento. "**Tú lo intentas y te sale más o menos bien.**" Me dijo sonriendo y haciendo el gesto con la mano mientras echaba un trozo de vampiro muerto al saco. "**Pero también puedes hablarme en francés, he aprendido, un poco**." Afirmó sonriendo de nuevo y haciendo el gesto de poco con los dedos.

"No me digas, tu esposa te ha enseñado ese idioma." Me dijo Chad.

"Sé solo cuatro frases contadas en zulú, creo." Le dije. "Esa, a pedir indicaciones y a decir que no como lo que el resto. Oh, y también a decir buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches y a decirles que paren."

"Y para qué más." Me dijo Chad medio riéndose. "Venga una bolsa cada uno, _un sac pour chaque un_. "

"_Oui_." Le dijo Soldar cogiendo la más grande. "_Je suis le plus fort, le port le plus grand poids_. (Yo soy el más fuerte, llevo la de más peso.)"

"_Merci_." Le dijimos los dos.

La verdad es que nos recorrimos medio continente corriendo y saltando hasta que llegamos a unos altos hornos y allí, por la noche, tiramos los trozos dentro para esperar hasta que desapareciesen en el fuego.

"_Eh bien, maintenant au repos ..._ (Bueno, pues ahora a descansar...)" Dije yo a Soldar en francés que asintió. "Y yo a ver si me encargo de una cosa en Oriente medio..." Murmuré un poco molesto puesto que me había hecho a la idea de que después de 2 meses casi, separado de mi esposa podría ir a estar ya con ella lo que le quedase de embarazo que no sé cuanto era.

"En realidad sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto pero... yo me hago cargo de eso." Me dijo Chad. "Jacky y Nessy vienen a echarme un cable en tu lugar, así que... venga, vuela con mi bienamada 'hermanita', que vas a ser padre y abuelo a la vez."

"Calla... que voy a tener un mes movido; en menos de un mes padre y abuelo." Le dije sonriendo feliz. "¿Sabes si dan bono en el hospital para los partos?"

"No, pero si los diesen podíamos comprar uno para todos los partos que tenemos este año." Me dijo divertido también.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Casa familiar de Victoria Valerius, Rumania.

(Voz de Jacob)

"¡Kobu!" Me gritó Seth calléndome encima en bolas tras destrasformarse en pleno vuelo cuando entré por la puerta del jardín de la casa que había heredado Alex de su madre y que al ser ahora verano estaba rodeada de verde. "¡Dios, al final has vuelto!"

"¡Eh, capullo, deja de gritar que me vas a despertar a mi hija!" Le gritó su hermana que se acercaba con su marido, Jackson, y un carricoche.

"¡¿Esta es tu hija?!" Le dije a Leah sorprendido de verla sin el bombo que la había visto la última vez. "Vaya, es..."

"Tiene casi mes y medio, campeón." Me dijo ella sonriendo y dándome un beso en la mejilla de forma un tanto femenina para ella. "Los niños crecen."

"Por cierto, yo que tú tendría cuidado con el viejo." Me dijo Jackson. "Como te recuerde de la vez que estuviste la llevas clara."

"Ah, sí, le recuerdo." Les dije. "Por cierto, cómo hay que llamar a esta preciosidad."

"Se llama Isabella." Me dijo Leah. "Tradiciones de la abuela y valor sentimental ¿sabes?"

"Lo siento, pero fue importante, iba a ser mi cuñada." Le dijo Jackson. "Además, es la que te ayudó a sacarla de donde estaba."

"¿Y al final os habéis pegado a la casa?" Les dije.

"En realidad..." Comenzó a decir Jackson con un ademán un poco cohibido.

"¡He dicho que todos los hombres al jardín ya!" Oímos gritar a una mujer para que hubiese una desbandada de Seth, Quil y resto de hombres mientras las mujeres salían con cuidado de la mano de Ivvan, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle. "¡Ay del próximo niñato que pille metiendo mano a las cosas de la despensa; os mataré, me oís!"

"¡Ostras!" Dije corriendo a ayudar a Alex que ya iba del brazo de Ivvan. "Se me había olvidado la señora."

"Hay que tener cuidado, que da unos escobazos que no veas." Me dijo Jasper.

"Y eso que somos vampiros, pero como no pueden respirar por Seth y Quil nos confude a todos los jóvenes con 'delincuentes juveniles' como nos llama ella." Me dijo Edward.

"¿Qué tal estás, cariño?" Le susurré a Alex.

"¿Estás de broma?" Me dijo. "Estoy hasta las narices de esos dos. Se me había olvidado por qué me fui de aquí."

"No le hagas caso." Dijo Carlisle. "Pierre y el ama de llaves le miman mucho e insisten en que debe comportarse como una señorita."

"Día y noche." Me dijo ella. "Son agobiantes."

La verdad es que la veía muy cubierta, con ropas de manga larga a pesar de hacer calorcillo, faldas largas que arrastraban un poco por el suelo...

"Vaya, pareces... ¿y esa ropa?" Le dije.

"Es que no es muy agradable verme sin tanta ropa." Afirmó ella.

"¿Me dejas decidirlo yo?" Le pregunté moviéndole un poco la ropa para asustarme al verle moratones del tamaño de África.

"No te asustes ¿vale?" Me dijo cogiéndome el antebrazo. "Es que esto que viene es vampiro pero de los de verdad."

"Vampiro, mentalista, se alimenta de su propia madre..." Dijo Emmet. "Parece la gemela de Renesme."

"No tienes que preocuparte." Me dijo Carlisle. "Es normal, a Bella le pasó lo mismo con Renesme, luego se les va."

"Sí, pero al pobre Ivvan y a los chicos les tenemos buscando sangre hasta en el extranjero." Me dijo ella. "Porque con las licencias de Chad, la mía y la de Carlisle no hacemos mucho, la verdad, y eso que desde la escuela nos mandan también algunas cuantas bolsas de 'sangre muerta'..."

"También podrías usar la mía." Le ofrecí yo.

"No les gusta la sangre de otros vampiros." Me dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lo intentamos con Ivvan, con Alice, con Esme... incluso Rosalie me permitió que lo intentásemos con ella, pero... nada, ni de mi familia, ni de los Cullen..."

"Hombre, con migo..." Le dije. "Se supone que soy el..."

"En realidad, esta vez tampoco es un parto sencillo." Me dijo Edward. "Es... bueno, es el primero que vemos así."

"¿Eh?" Dije sorprendido y confuso. "¿Así, cómo que así?"

"¿Ves el pedazo de bombo que tiene?" Me dijo Emmet. "Pues resulta que son 2 niñas y un niño."

"Em." Le dijo Alice. "Déjales a los médicos que lo expliquen ¿vale?"

"Resulta que decimos lo de 2 niñas y un niño porque he podido tomar una muestra de tejido." Me dijo Carlisle. "Y las niñas son gemelas pero el niño es diferente."

"¿Cómo de diferente?" Dije ahora sí que perdido.

"Diferente de distinto género y también de... bueno, de diferente padre." Me dijo Carlisle. "Es... bueno, es la primera vez que se da algo así."

"Entonces, Ivvan y yo..." Dije medio balbuceando.

"Vamos a ser padres los dos." Me dijo Ivvan. "Increíblemente."

Padres, quiero decir, Alex estaba embarazada de los dos, aunque tenía solo 3 meses y...

"¡Un momento!" Dije dándome cuenta de algo. "¿Cómo es posible que tenga tres niños dentro? Está enorme y solo tiene 3 meses."

"Eso es..." Dijo Carlisle.

"Resulta que yo estoy embarazada de casi 3 meses, de algo similar a trillizos pero ellos siguen el crecimiento normal." Me dijo Alex sentándose en un banquito libre con ayuda de Ivvan y mía. "Pero tranquilo, todo está..."

"No le mientas." Le dijo Ivvan suavemente antes de mirarme a mí. "Si los fetos siguen creciendo a este ritmo para el mes que viene tendremos un problema y podrían morir porque no es seguro sacarles tan prematuramente. Tendríamos que sacarles para evitar la muerte y..."

Crack.

"Hueco." Dijo Carlisle.

"Creo que ha sido otra vez la costilla." Susurró Alex tocándose el pecho.

"¿Qué es lo de la costilla?" Dije yo.

"No." Dijo Alex.

"Es..." Comenzó Edward.

"He dicho que no." Le amenazó Alex tumbada aún.

"A Bella le pasó lo mismo." Fue lo único que me dijo Edward.

"A mí tampoco me lo han dicho." Me dijo Ivvan. "Creo que es algo demasiado serio y saben que nos pondríamos nerviosos o algo."

"Lo sentimos pero mejor vamos a entrar los dos dentro, a la gobernanta le va a molestar pero... seguro que no le importa cuando sepa por qué entramos." Dijo Carlisle. "Va Alex, agárrate con fuerza." Le dijo cogiéndola en brazos.

Ibamos a ir con ella pero ella nos hizo un gesto de que ni lo intentásemos.

"Seguro que al final no es para tanto." Nos dijo mi hija apareciendo con Seth junto a nosotros mientras les veíamos irse a la casa.

Me estaba mintiendo, podía ver su preocupación intentando ocultarla; ella no estaba tan embarazada como mi mujer, ella parecía más bien como ella cuando la tuvimos a ella, vale, estaba que parecía que estaba de 6 meses pero no tan hinchada como su madre.

"Además, a Bella ya la veis, está de maravilla." Nos dijo Alice.

Mentirosas, todas parecían confabuladas para mentirnos, pero... por qué.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Te han vuelto a romper una costilla." Le dije a Alex después de hacerle una radiografía con un aparato nuevo que no afectaba a los fetos puesto que no podían penetrar la membrana de cemento que les envolvían. "Con esta van ya 2, son ya 5 veces..."

"No se lo digas al resto, por favor." Le pedí. "No pasa nada y no quiero que se preocupen..."

"Alex, si esto sigue así vas a tener que perderles." Le dije. "No es sano que sigan ahí, y si te matan no vas a conseguir nada, porque si tú mueres ellos también. ¿Eres consciente de ello?"

"Sí..." Me susurró apenada. "Es solo que... es el primer hijo de Ivvan, son las gemelas de Jacob... no quiero perderles, a ninguno..."

"Pero tampoco pueden seguir así." Le dije. "Crecen demasiado y demasiado rápido. Ya tiene casi 5 meses, no es seguro siquiera metérles en la incubadora normal hasta más tarde de las 27 semanas de embarazo, y aún así, sería peligroso porque el bebé mediría aproximadamente 37 centímetros y pesaría 1 kilo. Sus pulmones habrían alcanzado un nivel de desarrollo grande, pero no estarían preparados para funcionar correctamente."

"Pero podría sobrevivir, con cuidados y atenciones hospitalarias especializadas pero viviría." Me dijo ella suavemente.

No cabía duda que era médico y que tenía más que una ligera idea de pediatría y obstetricia.

"Sabes que no es seguro." Le dije.

"Entonces se quedarán dentro hasta que sea seguro sacarlos." Me dijo suavemente acariciándose el bombo con cariño. "Meteros todos en la cabeza que no pienso ponerles en peligro."

"Tú no, pero qué crees que dirían Jacob e Ivvan cuando lo sepan." Le dije.

Fue un movimiento apenas perceptible, entonces tenía un bisturí que había estado hasta entonces en un cajón contra mi cuello.

"Ni se te ocurra decirles nada." Me dijo con una mirada amenazadora.

"No soy el único que lo sabe." Le dije bajando el bisturí suavemente y quitándoselo con suavidad para volver a guardarlo. "Además, merecen saber qué tienes y qué te está pasando."

"Son solo un par de costillas de nada, sanan pronto." Me dijo. "Siempre las tratamos casi al instante."

"No piensas en el riesgo que eso supone." Le dije suavemente. "Siempre has sido muy aguda y barajabas todas las posibilidades antes de tomar una solución."

"Esto no es un plan de batalla." Me dijo. "No pienso dar mi brazo a torcer esta vez."

"Está bien." Me rendí. "Esperaremos hasta que esté tu vida en peligro o tengan al menos 6 meses casi 7, y si siguen creciendo tanto los sacaremos al momento. Pero no más prórrogas."

"Ya veremos." Me dijo.

"No, si es seguro sacarle y tú estás en peligro con la aprobación de tu marido, cualquiera de los dos, puedo sacártelo al momento." Le dije poniéndome serio puesto que al parecer era lo único que entendía.

"¿Tú crees en Dios?" Me dijo.

"¿A qué viene eso ahora?" Le dije.

"Dime, crees que hay alguien ahí arriba que vela por nosotros, llamese Dios, Allah, Budah o como quieras ¿sí o no?" Me repitió.

"Sí, claro." Le dije yo suavemente.

"Yo también." Me dijo. "Ivvan, Kobu y yo somos buenas personas, no creo que nos vaya a fallar con algo tan importante. Confiemos en ese ser superior."

"Está bien..." Me rendí. "Espero que de verdad exista, porque vas a necesitar mucha protección. Y esto no es cuestión de creer o no creer, es medicina; Dios tiene poco que ver con la medicina."

"Yo creo en esa persona superior, y confío en mis bebés." Dijo suavemente levantándose y estirándose las ropas con suavidad antes de mirarme. "No me harán daño. Lo sé."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Casa familiar de Victoria Valerius, Rumania.

(Voz de Edward)

"¡Aguanta!" Le decían Ivvan y Jacob sujetándole las manos a Alex mientras yo me encargaba de ayudarla en el parto y ella gritaba de dolor ante el parto algo prematuro con la panza a punto de estallarle.

"¡Carlisle, esto va mal!" Le grité yo a Carlisle que estaba en el cuarto de al lado encargándose con Chad del parto de Sari que había roto aguas a la vez que su madre comenzaba a gritar de dolor cuando los bebés de dentro le hicieron crujir la columna y le pillaron la médula con dos vértebras.

Le habíamos conseguido liberar la médula pero los bebés seguían dentro y habíamos optado por sacarlos ya.

Habíamos probado, ilusos de nosotros, a hacerle una cesarea con un bisturí pero habíamos desistido tras destrozar 10 de diferentes materiales, desde la plata hasta el acero más duro que existía en el mundo pasando incluso por el vídrio, al final habíamos optado por intentar sacárselos como con los gemelos pelirrojos.

"¡Prueba cortando un poco la vagina!" Me dijo Carlisle. "Y sácalos como sea."

"Eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer." Le dije. "Va, Alex, empuja. Hazlo por todos los que te rodean."

Estaba siendo un parto difícil, y los huesos de las manos de ambos maridos estaban comenzando a crujir como si se los estuviese rompiendo ella al apretar.

Por suerte...

Plop.

El mismo ruido que un huevo pasando por el cuello de una botella en el experimento ese de hacer el vacío dentro y que entrase por un agujero mucho más pequeño que su diámetro sin romperse y ahora tenía uno de los 'huevos-placenta' donde salían los hijos vampiro o casi vampiro de aquella mujer.

De nuevo el mismo sonido escalofriante de mascar dentro y los movimientos rítmicos y medio espasmódicos a veces dentro del huevo.

"Uggg..." Dijo Leah dejándolo sobre una toalla que ella tenía. "¿Qué coño es esto?"

"Una placenta que tiene dentro un bebé de vampiro." Le dije. "Venga, Alex, empuja otra vez." Le pedí cuando conseguí coger otro.

Mientras ella empujaba y tiraba, hasta que...

"¡Ah, su pu...!" Dije soltando cuando algo me mordió y sacudiendo la mano enguantada para verme el guante roto y sangre corriendo en un hilillo por el dedo. "¿Cómo puede tener dientes esa cosa si no es ni sietemesino?" Dije cogiendo unas pinzas para forzarlas por dentro y volver a enganchar el 'huevo' y tirar. "Va, empuja un poco más y... ¡urggg!" Grité cuando al sacar el huevo me golpeó el otro en el pecho dejándome sin respiración y haciéndome toser en el suelo mientras ambos rodaban.

Suerte que no respiraba que si no...

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Murmuré sin voz puesto que no me entraba aire en los pulmoes y sintiendo una costilla astillada. "Parece... piedra..."

Entonces me di cuenta de que Alex estaba desmayada como la otra vez y estaba sangrando bastante.

"Ch...ad... Car... lis... le." Intenté llamárles.

"¡Chad, Carlisle!" Gritó entonces Ivvan con un volumen que nunca habíamos oído puesto que nunca alzaba la voz. "¡Alguien por favor!"

El olor a sangre comenzaba a ser realmente atrayente, tentador aunque no respirásemos...

"¡Afuera, afuera todos!" Gritó entonces Leah liándose a empujarnos a todos armada con lo que podía. "¡No os acerquéis a ella!"

"Tranquila." Le dijo Carlisle. "Yo me encargo. Edward, cuando puedas ve al otro."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Mientras Leah protegía la única vía de acceso a la habitación de Alex como si le fuese la vida en ello me di cuenta de por qué lo hacía, hasta a mí me estaba costando horrores no entrar allí a beber aquel precioso licor rojo que emanaba del cuerpo de mi mujer, y eso que no estaba respirando.

Sin embargo, a Ivvan no parecía costarle, estaba desplomado con la cabeza en las rodillas junto a la puerta, entonces recordé las escenas de hacía unos segundos dentro de aquella misma habitación y sentí un peso en el pecho.

Alex acababa de dar a luz a los 3 'huevos' que contenían los fetos de mis hijas y el hijo de Ivvan, estaba medio muerta una vez más, era preocupante.

"Tranquilo Kobu." Me dijo Bella suavemente como si no supiese cómo actuar. "Es..."

"Tiene que estar bien." Murmuré. "Tiene que estarlo... no puede dejarnos solos ahora... yo ni siquiera sé cambiar un pañal..."

"Bella, déjame a mí." Le pidió Jasper para ponerme la mano en los lados de la cabeza e intentar calmarme un poco.

Fue algo raro, porque después de unos minutos que se me hicieron interminables, Carlisle salió del cuarto con los brazos llenos de algo envueltos en tela de cortina y le pidió a Esme y Bella que preparasen las incuvadoras que habían conseguido adquirir recientemente.

Cinco minutos después oíamos a Alex gritar en el cuarto que quien quiera que estuviese lloriqueando se callase porque saldría y nos mataría.

"No podrá dejar de ser ella ni al borde de la muerte." Dijo Rosalie molesta. "Que poco feminina..."

"Ivvan, Kobu." Nos dijo Carlisle serio.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijimos levantándonos como con un resorte. "¿Les ha pasado algo?"

"Dos cosas, en primer lugar felicitar al abuelo, ha sido niño." Me dijo sonriendo suavemente y dándome la mano. "La madre está tan bien como su madre y ambas están cansadas por el parto; y segundo, felicidades a los dos por los 'huevos', parecen estables y yo creo que con un poco de cuidado podrán salir adelante."

Alex estaba bien, y nuestros hijos sobreviviría a esa. No podía estar más feliz. Solo había un pequeño detalle de nada que...

"Esto... Ivvan, te cambio los turnos de acunar por la noche y el baño de hasta que te canses por lo de cambiar los pañales." Le dije para hacer reír a los que nos oyeron.


	3. Chapter 2 y 3

**CAPITULO 2-3: REPOSO Y NOMBRES. LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN.**

(Voz de Ivvan)

"Pásame el biberón de 0-, por favor." Le pedí a Jacob suavemente.

"¿Pasa algo?" Me preguntó acabando de ponerle el celo de embalaje alrededor de los cierres de la cintura del pañal, técnica que había inventado él solo para conseguir poner los pañales más o menos en su sitio durante horas.

"No quiere tomar más del suyo." Afirmé cogiéndolo mientras me lo pasaba.

"Te cambio al tuyo por esta." Me dijo pasándome a la que acababa de poner el pañal que había tirado el biberón.

"Vale." Le dije devolviéndole el biberón de sus hijas.

No era una cosa demasiado… moral el cambiarnos los hijos pero al parecer sí que era efectiva. Casi al instante en que los cambiamos en brazos y les dimos los biberones del otro engancharon las tetinas con fuerza y se pusieron a morderlas para beber.

"No me voy a hacer nunca a que estos muerdan las tetinas y los del resto no." Me dijo Jacob mostrándome la tetina del biberón de su otra hija destrozada a mordiscos.

Últimamente las tetinas para nosotros las teníamos que comprar por cajones porque cada dos usos y a veces tras un solo uso quedaban prácticamente inservibles y había que tirarlas.

"Deberías haber oído lo que decía de tus otros hijos semi-vampiros." Le dije suavemente acunando a su hija mientras tragaba la sangre mezclada con una fórmula para bebés que habían inventado y desarrollado en la escuela como uso para los niños-vampiro que habían sido creados y sobrevivieron a la guerra que lió Sorien, el primo de Alex. Curiosamente, funcionaban a la perfección y los bebés tenían el equivalente a la leche de lactancia en polvo de los bebés normales. Evidentemente aún les faltaban ciertos detalles pero era algo.

"¿Qué tal lo llevas?" Le pregunté cuando su hija se quedó casi dormida en mis brazos cuando casi acabó el biberón.

"He acabado con el principito de la casa y voy a ver si la princesa suelta el suyo y la hago eructar." Me dijo. "¿Cambiamos de nuevo?"

"Vale." Le dije haciendo de nuevo el cambio dejándonos a cada uno nuestros hijos.

La verdad es que Jacob era algo asombroso, con dos partos anteriores, de una hija el primero y dobles gemelos el segundo ya había cogido práctica en lo de acunar a dos a la vez y hacerles eructar a los dos a la vez. Me había dado algún que otro consejo bastante útil de los que no te dan los libros de pediatría, solo los 'padres profesionales'; aunque curiosamente, yo seguía siendo mejor que él con lo de cambiar pañales, bueno, mejor que él en eso era hasta Lily, que por cierto, hacía un buen rato que no la oíamos.

"Lily, haz el favor de dejar a tu madre tranquila." Le dije al silencio.

"Lily está conmigo." Dijo Rosalie desde el salón al otro lado del pasillo.

Curiosamente, a la rubia parecía gustarle la compañía de Lily tanto como a ella la de las chicas Cullen.

"¿Os importa bañarla?" Le dije sin moverme y acunando a mi hijo.

"¡Jooooo, papíiiii!" Me dijo. "¡¿Por qué tengo que bañarme?!"

"En primer lugar, no grites, tus hermanos necesitan calma." Le dije. "Y en segundo lugar, señorita, hay que mantenerse limpios."

"No te preocupes, Alice y yo nos encargamos." Me dijo Rosalie con Lily en brazos desde la puerta ya.

"Felicidades, vuestro nieto es un cielo." Nos dijo Alice. "Está dormido ya. Creo que a Seth por poco le da un calambre de acunarlo porque hace un poco se puso a llorar y aún le anda buscando el botón de parada." Dijo riéndose como una adolescente que aparentaba ser.

"A tu pobre yerno vas a tener que darle clases." Le dije a Jacob que golpeaba las espalditas pequeñas a dos manos con suavidad.

"Si no fuese por mi nieto le dejaría que se las apañase solo, como todos." Me dijo casi susurrando como si los niños durmiesen ya. "Pero me parece que aprecio demasiado al pequeño que es mi primer nieto como para dejarle a merced de Seth investigando."

Justo entonces las gemelas lanzaron un eructo simultáneo y luego, al cabo de dos segundos más, otro más des-sincronizado.

"Hoy ganas tú." Le dije bromeando.

"Hey, mola." Me dijo divertido. "Son tan sincronizadas que hasta dan miedo."

"¿Cómo pueden darte miedo un par de bebés?" Le dije.

"Porque ya verás por la noche, suerte que ya no dormimos." Me dijo sonriendo divertido.

"¿Sabías que yo siempre quise ser padre?" Le confesé. " Cuando yo era aún humano nunca pude tener una familia propia. Mi hermano se casó, pero mataron a su esposa joven, y luego a él."

Me miraba con curiosidad y a la vez perplejo.

"Nunca tuve tiempo de ser padre, ni de ligar." Afirmé sentándome en una silla tras poner a mi hijo en el carrito de bebés que me tocaba de aquel cuarto. "¿Sabes? Yo siempre deseé poder enamorarme y enamorar a una chica delicada, dulce y tierna, pero a la vez que tuviese personalidad. Mi madre fue todo eso, pero claro, en nuestra época no se estilaba lo de las mujeres con personalidad. Y cuando la encontré…"

"¿Cuándo te enamoraste de Alex?" Me preguntó suavemente viniendo con sus hijas en brazos meciéndolas con cuidado.

"¿La verdad?" Le dije. "No sé, casi desde el primer momento en que la vi y hablé con ella. Era… madre mía, era como un ángel. Apareció justo cuando más deseaba morir, me salvó la vida dándome un cometido en la misma. No sé cómo funcionó en tu caso, pero el mío fue así. Para nosotros los vampiros es así, un día conoces a alguien cuya sangre te llama como si fuese ambrosía, o bien es alguien como tú pero extremadamente especial por algún motivo. Sea cual sea el motivo que capta tu atención es como de pronto, toda tu vida que habías estado viviendo en blanco y negro se volviese de color, como si esa persona tiñese la vida de color solo con su mera presencia. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que no puedes vivir sin ella, que en el fondo te has enamorado de ella."

"¿Eso es lo que te pasó a ti?" Me dijo. "¿Alex le dio color a tu vida?"

"¿A la mía?" Le dije para soltar una risa. "No solo a la mía. Chad también tiene lo mismo. Solo que siempre ha sabido que yo iba por delante suyo; por cómo ella confiaba en mí, por nuestra relación… el caso es que yo siempre supe que yo nunca sería la pieza exacta que llenaría ese hueco de su corazón. Primero Carrick y luego tú… un caballero siempre debe saber cuándo retirarse con dignidad."

"¿Insinúas que yo no?" Me dijo meciendo a sus hijas.

"No. Tú nunca te has rendido." Le dije divertido. "Por eso eres tan especial. Eras tan alocado y persistente que era imposible que le diese estabilidad, pero curiosamente es lo que le diste, una estabilidad familiar un poco inestable y a la vez llena de aventuras. Algo que yo nunca hubiese podido darle."

"Tú siempre has estado a su lado, pasase lo que pasase y hiciese lo que hiciese." Me dijo. "Cuando se enamoró de mí, cuando se casó conmigo, cuando me abandonaba y cuando luego volvía conmigo… Yo nunca hubiese podido retirarme si se hubiese enamorado de otro. Bueno, no lo hice, porque la amaba y sabía que ella a mí también, aunque fuese en el fondo." Me dijo sonriendo con ironía.

"Debe amarte mucho para haberse arriesgado convirtiéndote." Le dije. "Algo que nunca hizo por el resto de nosotros."

"Ivvan… compadecerte no te hace más atractivo." Me dijo divertido. "Y sigue con lo de antes, con lo de que siempre quisiste una familia."

"Pues nada, es tal y como te lo he dicho." Le dije. "Quería una mujer, una casa llena de hijos… y cuando la conocí… ni esposa y desde luego, no podría tener hijos, al menos no con ella. Ya me habia resignado a que no podría tener más hijos que Lily y más cuñados que Chad; y fíjate ahora…" Le dije sonriendo suavemente mientras miraba a mi hijo dormir en la cuna. "Tengo un precioso heredero al que darle mi apellido, aunque sea el falso…"

"Yo hacía un tiempo ya que pensaba en una vida juntos." Me dijo. "Cuando volvió tras fingir la muerte la primera vez, digo. Comenzamos algo formal… la mujer vampiro y el animal licántropo, una pareja muy rara." Dijo bromeando. "Nunca pensé que sería padre, la mujer que amaba tenía las entrañas de piedra, muertas, no podría concebir… y justo del la terapia para intentar que ella estuviese mejor, algo salió mal y… vino Nessy. Fue la cosa más bonita que había visto nunca, tan pequeña, tan… perfecta. Y hará cosa de 20 años o así… sorpresa, los gemelos resultaron ser el doble, cuatrillizos que eran gemelos dos a dos. Los chicos, eran la perfección."

"Sí, la verdad es que estamos para que nos expongan en un circo de rarezas."Le dije.

"Somos la familia más rara que pueda haber nunca." Me contestó riéndose. "Dos maridos y una mujer, 7 hijos por un lado, otro más por otro y la hija adoptiva."

"Eso por no contar con los dos primos y el cuñado que se nos pegan cuando pueden." Le dije uniéndome a su broma.

Justo entonces los bebés se pusieron a llorar, primero una de las gemelas, centésimas de segundo la otra y a los segundos mi hijo.

"Bueno, bienvenido al mundo de los llantos nocturnos." Me dijo Jacob poniéndose a mecerlas con más pasión.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rosalie)

"Tía Rose… ¡que me metes jabón en el ojo!" Me dijo Lily, la pequeña hija adoptiva y pelirroja de Ivvan y Alex.

"Perdona." Le dije. "No se me da muy bien lo de bañar niños tan grandes."

"Nessy me dijo que la bañabais tía Bella y tú." Me dijo poniendo cara de cachorrillo curioso.

"Sí, bueno, hace mucho de eso." Afirmé.

"¿Pero tú quieres a Nessy?" Me preguntó.

"Sí, claro." Afirmé.

"¿Y por qué no tienes un niño?" Me dijo. "Mami ha tenido un montón de hermanitos." Afirmó salpicando.

"¡Oye, no salpiques!" Le dije cogiéndole las manos. "Si tanto te molesta tener hermanitos diles a tus padres que dejen de hacer esas cosas."

"¡Pero si me gustan!" Dijo ella bajando las manos de golpe y salpicando de nuevo una vez más. "¡Me gustan!. ¡Me gustan!. ¡ME GUSTAN!" Se puso a gritar manoteando contra el agua y salpicando a diestro y siniestro.

"¡Vale ya!. ¡Me he enterado la primera vez!" Le dije volviendo a pararle las manos enfadada. "¡Mira lo que has hecho, me has mojado entera!"

"Eres muy aburrida." Me dijo girándose para darme la espalda.

"Y tú eres una niña mala." Le dije. "¿Tu madre te deja que hagas esto?"

"Mi madre me hubiese reñido y me hubiese llevado a la laguna para que pudiesemos jugar en el agua, las dos."

"Oye, tú en qué año naciste ¿eh, retaco?" Le preguntó Emmet sentado en la taza del baño.

"En 1931." Afirmó.

"Pues Rosalie y yo en 1915, así que seguimos siendo mayores." Le dijo divertido. "Así que… obedece a tus mayores." Añadió escurriéndole una esponja por la cabeza en broma. "Y si obedeces igual podríamos llevarte luego a cazar algo, he oído que alguien por aquí se las da de lista diciendo que puede cazar el ciervo más grande."

"¡Ya verás!" Le dijo ella quedándose quieta como una estatua para que acabase de bañarla y divertida. "Mami me enseñó a cazar en sus terrenos, y me dijo cómo jugar a pillar con los de la otra casa."

"Yo que tú no me fiaría mucho de esos." Le dije. "Como te despistes te comerán a ti."

"Los tíos Valerius son guays, aunque tío Corven da miedo… pero tío James es muy divertido." Dijo ella. "Y tío Rufus me enseñó a llamar a las palomas para que se posasen en las manos. Pero no se comen." Nos dijo haciendo un gesto que hizo reír a Emmet y a mí sonreír.

"A ver esa niña…" Le dijo Alice llegando con la toalla de baño. "Que te nos vas a quedar arrugada…"

La verdad es que desde que Nessy creció había echado un poco de menos tener un niño en la casa, claro que con esa niña…

"He estado pensando…" Dijo Emmet. "Dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños ¿no?"

"Aún faltan casi 8 meses." Le dije mientras cogía a la niña cuando intentó correr desnuda con la toalla volando y Emmet la cogió en brazos envolviéndola mejor para pasársela a Alice que la acabó haciendo reír.

"Ya, pero… no sé, a veces creo que Esme tenía razón, los niños algunos son divertidos." Me dijo.

"Esta no." Afirmé. "Si no supiese la verdad juraría que es hija de Alex."

"Pues espera a ver a los nietos." Me dijo riéndose. "¿Quién dijo que las vampiros no podíais concebir?"

"No lo sé, pero seguro que no conocía a la loca esta." Le dije. "Habría que…"

"… hacerle una ligadura de trompas." Dijimos a la vez para casi reírnos.

"Como siga a este paso pronto podrá repoblar una isla entera con su familia." Le dije.

"O más bien un país entero." Me dijo Emmet.

"Dudo que el mundo pudiese aguantar tal horror." Le dije con ironía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Bueno… parece que las constantes han vuelto a lo normal…" Murmuré aliviado al ver que Alex había vuelto a lo normal en alguien como ella.

Como aún no había despertado, se había perdido a sus hijos, a su nieto y las visitas. A Sari le habíamos dado el 'alta' ya hacía casi media semana, pero a ella, tras una semana, seguía en el mismo estado de coma. El que hubiese recuperado sus ritmos normales era una buena señal, ya que las otras veces lo había hecho antes, claro que… las otras veces el parto no había sido tan… aparatoso. El de los cuatrillizos había durado más, pero también había sido menos complicado, esta vez le habían roto la pelvis, un par de costillas y le habían movido la columna de sitio casi rompiéndosela; incluso le habían tocado los intestinos, sin embargo, gracias a la sangre de Seth y Jackson, parecía haber ido recuperando poco a poco. Curiosamente.

Creo que era la primera vampiro que toleraba la sangre de licántropo en trasfusiones tanto como si fuese de vampiro o humano.

"¿Ha habido algún progreso?" Me preguntó su hija entrando con la nieta, el padre, mi nieta y uno de los gemelos pelirrojos que ya estaba constatado que era casi pareja y casi oficial de mi nieta, para alegría de muchos y desgracia de otros.

"Las constantes han mejorado." Afirmé. "Eso es una muy buena señal."

"Las otras veces se recuperó antes." Me dijo Seth preocupado.

"Ya, las otras veces eran partos de uno o de gemelos, Jacky y Eddy pasaron del tamaño de minifetos de gemelos de unos 3 meses a los 9 en minutos y solo le produjeron desgarros internos, estos tres han seguido un crecimiento normal para gemelos y hemos tenido que sacarlos antes de tiempo."

"Pero ya les habéis sacado de las incubadoras." Me dijo mi nieta.

"Así es, hace solo un día." Afirmé. "Es una tontería mantenerles ahí cuando los padres estaban preocupados y las gemelas y el chico estaban bien ya."

"Que fuerte, nunca pensé tener hermanos e hijo a la vez." Me dijo Sari sonriendo y acunando a su pequeño niño que ya tenía el tamaño de un niño de 2 años mientras que sus tías y tío tenían el de 1 año y casi medio de apariencia.

"Yaya." Dijo el niño despertando, parpadeando y mirando a su jovencísima abuela inconsciente en la cama.

"Sí, cariño, la yaya." Le dijo Sari sonriendo. "¿Le damos un besito a ver si se despierta?"

Entonces el niño se besó la mano y le tiró el beso haciéndonos sonreír.

"Es un chico muy listo." Les dije frotándole la cabecita de pelo pincho que tenía porque era ondulado como el de sus padres pareciéndose un poco al de su abuela por lo brillante del moreno con ciertos reflejos castaños del padre. "¿Ya habéis pensado el nombre?"

"Henry Jacob." Me dijo Seth sonriendo mientras el bebé y la madre iban a sentarse con la abuela. "Como sus abuelos."

Era evidente que aún sin haberla conocido, aquel niño quería a su abuela, porque gateó de su madre para acercarse a la abuela y besarle con fuerza la cara balbuceando cosas.

"Ojalá despierte pronto…" Dijo Seth.

"¿Tú también la echas de menos?" Le pregunté.

"Un poco, pero es más bien porque a las gemelas las lleva el padre con los pañales sujetos en la cintura con cinta de embalar." Me dijo. "Es… bueno, da un poco de vergüenza ajena, la verdad."

"Al menos ahora ha conseguido mantenerlos hasta cambiarlos." Le dije sonriendo un poco divertido al recordar que yo también lo había visto.

"Si ya lo decíamos nosotros, Jake era el inventor del grupo." Me dijo.

"¡Yaw!" Oímos gritar en el cuarto de al lado.

"Oye, no os pongáis nerviosas." Oímos decir a Jacob.

"Venga, calmaros un poco, por favor." Dijo Ivvan.

"Edward." Le llamé al verle pasar ante la puerta.

"Adivina qué." Me dijo divertido. "El parto múltiple acaban de descubrir que tienen habilidades telepáticas con su madre y con los telépatas." Dijo.

"Vaya, así que era cierto, son telépatas." Le dije.

"Y una de las niñas habla con la mente." Afirmó. "Eh, eso es una palabra del padre." Dijo aguantándose la risa.

"¿Palabra del padre?" Dije.

"Habrá que decirles que son como esponjas, acaban de decir un par de tacos que seguro le han oído al padre." Me dijo.

"¡A dónde vais!" Dijo Jacob gritando por el pasillo.

Justo entonces vimos entrar una cuna con las gemelas agarradas a la barandilla por la puerta tras chocar contra el marco un segundo y con el padre corriendo detrás con Ivvan con su hijo en brazos braceando como loco y llorando.

"Telépatas, una habla con la mente, la otra mueve objetos con la mente…" Dije sonriendo y viendo como las gemelas chocaban con la cama antes de que pudiesen cogerlas entre el resto y rodaban haciendo volteretas hasta acabar tiradas sobre la madre.

"Creo que querían ir con la madre." Afirmó Edward.

"Ey." Dijo Ivvan sorprendido.

"Ostras, te ha pegado." Le dijo Jacob.

Como respuesta, Ivvan se quitó la manita de encima y se la puso a Jacob en la cara.

"La leche…" Murmuró él.

"Hete aquí al que era 'Reneesme 2'." Dijo Edward sorprendido. "No era ninguna de las chicas, era él."

"Esto… juraría que…" Dijo Jacob cuando la cuna corrió hasta Ivvan golpeándole las espinillas y haciendo que dejase caer al niño dentro para que la cuna volviese a moverse sin control y chocase contra la cama para repetirse el patrón de las niñas.

"¡Los poderes!" Dijo Edward atónito. "¡Tiene la habilidad de su madre!"

"No solo la de la madre." Afirmó Ivvan cuando vieron tocarla la cara y que moviese un poco los párpados. "Creo que tiene mi segunda habilidad…"

"¿Dos habilidades?" Le dijo Edward.

"Solo funciona en situaciones extremas." Afirmó.

"Eh…" Murmuró Alex suavemente.

"_Bine ai revenit, mama._ (Bienvenida de nuevo, mamá.)" Le dijo Sari sonriéndole.

"Eh, cariño…" Dijo sonriéndole. "Vaya… ¿y quién de todas estas preciosidades es mi nieto y quienes mis hijos?"

"Tu nieto." Le dijo Sari cogiendo en brazos a su hijo que era tan moreno como su marido y ella. "Las gemelas de papá, y el príncipe de tío Ivvan, bueno, tu…"

"Tío Ivvan está bien." Le dijo él.

"¡¿Estos son mis…?!" Dijo ella. "¡Dios, son preciosos!" Afirmó cogiéndolos en brazos.

"Bueno, yo mejor espero fuera." Les dije. "Esto es un momento familiar, sé cuándo sobro."

"Tú nunca sobras." Me dijeron los padres y Sari sonriendo.

"De verdad." Les dije sonriendo feliz al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos.

No obstante salí del cuarto y cerré para dejarles cierta intimidad mientras Alex se reencontraba con sus hijos y nieta.

Curiosamente, todo lo que sabíamos de nuestra especie se había ido al traste cuando comenzaron a aparecer familiares Valerius a aquella chica. Habíamos descubierto que sí había vampiresas capaces de procrear, por algún motivo, y ahora, al parecer, las hijas de ese tipo de vampiros también podrían procrear. Habíamos descubierto eso cuando Jacob y ella tuvieron a Sari y ahora ella tenía a su vez su propio hijo. El que era posible una alianza pacífica entre licántropos y vampiros lo habíamos descubierto al conocer un poco mejor a Alex, el que podía haber matrimonios entre ambas especies el día de su boda… y suma y sigue. Cuando pensábamos que no podía sorprendernos más… allí estaba esa familia para hacerlo. Primero había sido ella y ahora su marido e hijos e hijas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Que preciosidades…" Murmuré mientras aquellas pequeñas criaturitas que aparentabas el medio año o año y medio dormían contra mí como si fuese su madre incluso de mi nieta.

"Bueno, tienen las madres más bellas del mundo." Me dijo Jacob. "Mi esposa y mi hija. Era imposible que saliese otra cosa que bellezones."

"Habla por tus hijas." Le dijo Sari. "Ivvan y yo hemos tenido un chico cada uno."

"Sus padres son fuertes y muy listos, seguro que se parecerán a ellos." Le dije acariciándole la mejilla como hacía cuando era pequeña. "Tú siempre has tenido parte e tu padre y parte mía."

"Sí, por desgracia para el mundo saqué más de ti que de papá." Me dijo divertida. "Por cierto, tus primos, tíos… lo que sean la gente de la casa de la condesa, muchos quieren venir a vernos; a nosotras y a nuestros encantadores hijos."

"Van a tener que esperar." Afirmé. "A que estemos recuperadas y a que estos crezcan más."

"No lo entiendo." Me dijo Sari entonces. "Henry Jake parece tener un año y medio, pero el resto…"

"El resto crecerán más rápido que un niño normal hasta el año y medio real que aparentarán los dos, de ahí en adelante crecerán a un ritmo normal hasta que…" Dije cortando puesto que había oído que eran telépatas.

"Oh, vale." Me dijo.

"Por cierto, esto… ¿Cómo le has llamado?" Le pregunté tras la explicación.

Entonces ella sonrió y puso cara dulce.

"Henry Jacob." Me dijo. "Como sus abuelos."

Miré a Jacob entonces, acababa de enternecérsele la cara cuando ambas le habíamos mirado e Ivvan le dio unas palmadas en la espalda sonriendo.

"Mi nieto." Dijo.

"Nuestro nieto." Le remarqué yo. "Henry Jake…"

"¿Y vosotros?" Nos dijo Sari sonriendo. "¿Cómo se llaman mis nuevos hermanitos?"

"Aún no lo hemos pensado." Dijeron Jacob e Ivvan.

"¿Qué tal si le ponéis a una chica Ivvanna?" Nos dijo.

"Eso ni de broma." Dijimos todos.

"Sari, me siento halagado, pero ese nombre para niña…" Dijo Ivvan.

"Se me ha ocurrido… Como ya gastamos los nombres de nuestras madres en Sari… ¿qué tal la de Ivvan?" Dije. "Al fin y al cabo es en cierto modo también padre ¿no?"

"No recuerdo el nombre." Afirmó él.

"¿Y qué tal Gill?" Dijo Jacob. "Tiene unas agallas increíble."

"¿Vas a ponerle a tu hija 'Agallas'?" Le dijo Ivvan.

"Papá, eso es nombre de perro." Le dijo Sari.

"Gillian y Lillian… me gustan." Afirmé suavemente en los nombres y con decisión y alegre el final.

"Lo decía en broma." Nos dijo.

"No, digo que Gillian y Lillian me gustan como nombres." Afirmé. "Tienen abreviados, son sencillos y hacen juego entre ellos. Como son gemelas molarían."

"Hombre, visto así…" Me dijeron.

"Lily y Gill, bueno, les hacen justicia." Dijo Jacob. "Lirio y Agallas… pero justificado con un nombre."

"¿Y qué hay del principito?" Nos dijo Sari. "Se siente pero Henry Jacob y Quil Michael están ya pillados."

"¿Qué tal con el nombre del abuelo?" Le dije a Ivvan.

"No lo recuerdo." Afirmó. "Te recuerdo que yo no me acuerdo de casi nada de lo que me pasó cuando estaba vivo."

"Jo, pues menuda faena." Le dijo Jacob. "A mi me pasó y cuando la recuperé… dios, me quería morir."

Sí, creo que todos podíamos recordar aquello.

"Lo que sí recuerdo…" Dijo Ivvan con tono pensativo. "Sí, recuerdo que había una historia que mi madre nos contaba a menudo, sobre la Biblia."

"¿Tu madre os leía la Biblia?" Le dijo Jacob.

"En Italia son muy religiosos." Le dijo Sari por mí.

"Sí, había tres arcángeles, eran… Michelangelo… Rafael y… vaya, no lo recuerdo."

"Gabriel." Le dije yo. "El mensajero celestial. Luego Michelangelo era el jefe del ejército celestial y Rafael era…"

"El protector de los viajeros, de la salud y del noviazgo." Me dijo Ivvan. "Sí."

"Cualquiera de ellos me parece un buen nombre." Le dije.

"Estoy contigo." Me dijo Sari.

"El hijo es vuestro, pero son nombres chulos." Afirmó Jacob. "Pero como lo llaméis Gab… Bag…"

"No, había pensado más bien en Rafael, el protector de los viajeros, de la salud y del noviazgo." Dijo Ivvan. "Seguro que va a tener que viajar mucho, y me gustaría que tuviese salud y amor."

"Rafael… mi pequeño Rafael… suena genial." Dije.

"Y como es el hijo de la persona que más he querido nunca… igual también Alexandro. Rafael Alexandro."

"Suena un poco raro." Dijo Jake.

"¿Y qué tal al revés?" Sugirió Sari. "Alexandro Rafael, así podéis acortarlo como Alexael."

"Mejor Alexiel." Dije. "¿Qué os parece?"

"Que somos una familia de locos." Afirmó Jake. "Poniendo nombres a nuestros bebés entre los dos maridos, la esposa y la hija mayor."

"No me digas que nunca deseaste una familia unida." Le dijo Ivvan. "Porque es lo que ahora mismo tenemos."

La familia más unida del mundo; y curiosamente, también la más diferente y heterogénea del mundo. Compuesta por dos maridos, una esposa, ocho hijos naturales, una adoptiva, un par de cuñados adoptivos y cientos de tíos-amigos y sus familias; formada por humanos, vampiros y licántropos.

Todo un show de familia.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: DE TAL PALO TAL ASTILLA.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"¡Niñas!" Las llamé. "¡¿Dónde os habéis metido?!"

"No me digas que las habéis vuelto a perder." Dijo Alice.

"No las hemos perdido." Le contestamos Ivvan y yo. "Es que últimamente encuentran divertido esconderse de nosotros y…" Añadió Ivvan justo cuando las gemelas se tiraron desde detrás de un tapiz a por nosotros y nos mordieron.

"…muerden." Afirmó mientras yo tenía una gemela colgada de cada hombro intentando quitármelas.

"¡Sí, pero solo me muerden a mí!" Le dije.

"¿Cómo habíais dicho que se llamaban estas preciosidades?" Nos dijo cogiendo una en brazos con una sonrisa permitiéndome coger yo a la otra.

"Gillian que es la que tienes y Lillian que es la que tengo yo." Le dije. "Por cierto, hay que tener cuidado con…"

"¡Ay!" Dijo casi soltando a mi hija cuando le golpeó uno de los candelabros que había en la mesa seguido enseguida de un par de adornos más.

"Alexandro Rafael Crawlen, haz el favor de no tirar cosas a tus tías." Le dijo Ivvan. "Discúlpale Alice, no le gusta ni un pelo que toquen a sus hermanas."

"Eh, no huyas, tunante." Le dije cogiéndole con la otra mano. "Aquí tienes Ivvan."

"Gracias." Me contestó antes de hacerle un gesto de bronca. "Desde que han aprendido a gatear ayer mismo a pesar de su tamaño son un peligro. No paran de emboscarnos a sus padres."

"Ya veo." Nos dijo. "Lily en cambio está haciendo buenas migas con Rose, y eso que a veces discuten y ya ha probado con Emmet y ella un par de veces su habilidad."

"Muy mal, cuando eso reñirla, pero reñirla de verdad." Le dijo Ivvan. "Si no lo volverá a hacer."

Entonces fue cuando oí, oímos a Alex levantándose de la cama y al instante los bebés comenzaron a moverse como locos.

"¿A dónde vais vosotros ahora?" Les dijo Alice sorprendida de cómo se movían intentando zafarse de nosotros.

"Alice, tienes exactamente entre 6 y 10 segundos para dejarles en el suelo antes de que mi hijo o Gillian te tiren algo para obligarte a soltarles."

Justo entonces se le acercó un adorno volando hacia su cabeza y ella se agachó para soltar a Gillian en el suelo mientras esquivaba el adorno.

"Odio cuando hacen las cosas sin pensar y no puedo verlas hasta milésimas de segundo de que ocurran." Dijo mientras los bebés se reagrupaban los tres para salir gateando deprisa hacia el cuarto de su madre.

"Dios, dan miedo." Dije viéndoles. "Son como un mini-ejército, míralos, mira cómo se reagrupan."

"Se nota que son telépatas y han estado en el mismo vientre todo este tiempo." Me dijo Ivvan.

"Me han dicho que una es telequinética y la otra habla con la mente." Nos dijo Alice. "Pero que tu hijo Ivvan ha salido con una habilidad más parecida a la de su madre."

"No, con la de su madre clavada." Le dijo él. "Con el plus de que muestra imágenes con el tacto, como vuestra hija."

"¡Ala, es como Reneesme!" Dijo feliz. "Por cierto, debería daros vergüenza llevarles con esas ropas."

"Vaaaleeee." Le dije dándome cuenta de lo que quería. "Pero esta vez nos lo cobras."

"Aún no les he hecho ningún regalo para los bebés…" Dijo poniendo la misma cara de hada que hacía que se te ablandase el alma y le consintieses todo.

"Vale, haz lo que quieras." Le dije.

"Eh, par de dos." Nos dijo Alex abriendo la puerta de su habitación del todo con las gemelas una en cada mano cogidas del pañal con dos dedos y al chico en la especie de mochila para bebés que nos regalaron cuando Sari. "¿Se puede saber qué hacen estas dos con un pañal atado con cinta de embalar?. ¿Quién es el listo que las quiere embalar como si fuesen paquetes?"

"Perdona pero sabes que no sé poner pañales." Le dije.

"Que no… ¡pero bueno, si has tenido 5 hijos más!. ¡Ya deberías tener un master en cuidar bebés!"

"Vamos, vamos." Me defendió Ivvan. "Me ha ayudado mucho con lo de los llantos nocturnos, y con lo de pillarlos cuando tienen telepatía y nuestro hijo le ha copiado a Alice su premonición por lo que pueden ver los tres dónde vamos a intentar cogerles."

"Vale… ¡pero es que poner pañales y dar biberón es lo básico!" Dijo.

"Anda que…" Murmuré. "Lo siento, pero mira, ahora que estás despierta y puesto que eres tan lista, lo haces tú."

"Señorita." La llamó el ama de llaves apareciendo de la nada como solían hacer el mayordomo y ella. "Yo me encargaré de…"

"Gracias, María." Le dijo ella. "Mi marido debería haber sido más listo y haberte pedido ayuda a ti mismo."

O sea, que la vieja esa sabía cambiar pañales, lo tenía que hacer ella y no me había dicho nada.

Lancé un juramento entre dientes y me llovió un golpe recriminatorio de Alex, Alice e Ivvan mientras la señora se volvía ligeramente.

"María, si me traes un poco de polvos de talco y un pañal yo misma me encargaré de cambiarles tras darnos un baño los tres y yo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Así… eso es… pero mira que preciosidades más limpitas." Les dije a mis hijos haciéndoles una caricia en la cara cuando acabé de lavar la pelusilla de pelo que tenían los tres. "¡Eh, no salpiquéis que va a venir María y nos va a dar tas-tas en el culo!" Les dije divertida cuando se pusieron a mover los brazos sin control salpicándome entre risas y más aún que se rieron cuando les reñí riéndome y luego les mojé un poco con la mano echándoles un poco de agua con suavidad mientras tenía a una niña en cada pierna y al niño en mi tripa.

"Mamá." Me dijeron. "Mami, mami."

"Mis preciosidades…" Les dije haciéndoles una caricia a cada uno en sus caritas mojándoselas.

¿Quién me hubiese dicho a mí en mis buenos tiempos que iba a convertirme en esto que ahora era? Al fin y al cabo no hacía ni 40 años de lo que estaba hablando, Sari andaba por los 36 años aunque aparentase solo 19, así que… sí, haría tan solo unos 40 años que había conocido a Jacob. Y hasta que no me quedé embarazada nunca se me pasó por la mente ser madre, al menos no desde que me convirtieron allá por el año 1631.

Y ahora… solo había que mirarme, era madre de 5 adolescentes maravillosos y ahora un par de gemelas de Jacob y el principito de Ivvan. Había aprendido a criar niños cuando tuve a Sari, ahora ya no tenía que esforzarme, era algo que me salía naturalmente como una vez me había salido apretar el gatillo contra el corazón de algún licántropo o humano o como me había salido siempre arrojar la primera cerilla sobre una pila de restos de vampiro que acababa o acabábamos de reducir a aquel montón de trozos.

¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? Yo, con niños, con un carro de niños.

Supongo que ser inmortal tenía sus ventajas, me destruían las entrañas y volvían a regenerarse milagrosamente.

No, no era por ser vampiro, era por Carrick.

Una vez me prometió un lugar donde vivir, una familia a la que poder amar como si fuese mía y que me amase por ser yo en vez de su líder, un compañero hasta que la muerte nos separase que hubiese sido casi eternamente…

Carrick había muerto, pero me di cuenta que había cumplido su promesa, gracias a que había cambiado mi forma de ver la vida, que me había abierto los ojos a la realidad, ahora tenía un compañero de por vida que una vez fue como él pero ahora era inmortal como yo, no, dos compañeros inmortales a mi lado que me cuidaban y me amaban por ser yo, no por ser su líder; gracias a su sangre me había hecho en parte mortal cuando tenía el celo de los lobos de 4 patas, ahora tenía no uno sino 7 hijos, sangre de mi sangre y nunca mejor dicho; incluso gracias a él, a su familia, ahora tenía un lugar al que llamar mío, la casa que compré para estar cerca de ellos antes de su muerte aunque entonces nunca la había usado porque o vivía con ellos o me lo pasaba en nuestro claro mirando las estrellas.

"_¿Mami triste?_" Me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

"No… claro que no." Dije sonriendo tristemente. "Es que pensaba en alguien muy especial."

"¿Papi?" Me dijo su hermana.

"No." Les dije. "Ni en papi ni en el otro papi. Un amigo."

Entonces Alexandro Rafael sonrió.

"Carrick." Dijo.

"Sí, claro, como si supieses tú quien era." Le dije bromeando.

Entonces me puso la mano en la cara y me mostró su imagen.

"¡Pero bueno!" Dije haciéndole cosquillas y luego a las gemelas que se volvieron locas también riéndose y palmoteando el agua. "¡¿Desde cuando tú puedes hacer eso, pequeño tramposillo?!"

Aquellos niños era increíbles, hasta ahora ninguno de nuestros hijos había heredado ninguna habilidad de nosotros, y allí estaban aquellos tres, la última generación y parte de lo que ya llamábamos la 3ª generación; los tres telépatas entre ellos, las gemelas con habilidades mentales, Lillian movía objetos con la mente y Gillian habla con la mente. Pero el que se llevaba la palma era Alexandro Rafael, que no solo había heredado mi don de copiar poderes y coleccionarlos para usarlos a voluntad, sino que además, como Nessy o casi, mostraba imágenes al tacto.

Como hacía solo unos momentos, que me había tocado la cara para mostrarme la imagen de Carrick que había visto en mi propia mente.

Ya de días y apuntaban maneras para ser todo unos jugadores y guerreros natos, como su madre, comos sus hermanos y hermana.

Y entonces volvieron a manotear cuando bromeé con dejarles hundirse un poco en la bañera para reírnos los cuatro y ponernos a salpicar nos un poco.

"Ejem." Un carraspeo me sacó de mis pensamientos y me giré para ver a Pierre en la puerta. "Señorita, si no es mucho atrevimiento, me atrevería a aconsejarle que cesase en esa conducta de inmediato o María montará en cólera porque tendrán que limpiar esto."

"Oh, lo siento." Dije.

"¡Pero bueno!" Oímos gritar tras él. "¡¿Quién ha hecho esto?!"

"Ellos." Dije señalando a los bebés mientras ellos apuntaban su mano a mí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Nessy)

"No me lo puedo creer." Oí gritar desde el pasillo. "¡¿Es que la señorita no aprenderá nunca?!. ¡Debería madurar ya, tiene más de 400 años!"

María, el ama de llaves y gobernanta de la casa. Y al parecer estaba echándole la bronca a mi madre, que era, sin duda, la más anciana de la casa tras Pierre el mayordomo y ella misma.

Entonces, con un gemido de molestia, noté que Harry Jake se había despertado y se removió un poco molesto en mis brazos.

"¿Te ha despertado esa mujer mala?" Le pregunté suavemente moviéndole para calmarle de nuevo. "Shhh… vamos a ver qué ha hecho la abuela esta vez…"

Con cuidado me acerqué al cuarto de baño para comprobar que no era la única mirando desde las sombras.

"María, mujer, los niños duermen." Le dije. "¿Qué ha pasado a…?" Dije antes de tener que parar para aguantar la risa al ver que mamá hacía malabarismos con las gemelas y mi nuevo hermanito para tenerlos en brazos con el albornoz mientras María le tenía cogida por la oreja como ella hacía con todo el que se portase mal.

"Ah, joven señorita." Me dijo Pierre. "Su madre y sus hermanos acaban de convertir el baño en una charca."

La verdad es que aquello estaba un poco… vale, tenían que haberse corrido una buena juerga porque habían encharcado los baldosines de al lado de la bañera.

"Han sido ellos. ¡Ay!" Me dijo mi madre. "¡Que es la verdad!. ¡Han empezado ellos!"

Sonreí divertida al ver cómo la volvían a reñir.

"Vale, María, seguro que ha sido también culpa de mis hermanos." Le dije.

"Como siempre, la señorita tiene suerte." Le dijo soltándole la oreja. "Cuando no son sus honorables tíos y primos los que la salvan es su hija."

"Por cierto, hablando de familia, creo que tienes a unos cuantos… tíos, o primos o no lo sé, tienes a unos cuantos de la casa principal viniendo hacia aquí." Le avisé. "A ver a MI hijo. Así que igual podríamos… no sé, presentarles de paso a mis hermanos."

"Entonces será mejor que vaya a vestirme." Me dijo suspirando. "No sé si lo sabes pero mi vestido es un poco aparatoso… Por suerte tu padre y mi marido me podrían ayudar con los cierres."

La verdad es que no me gustaba demasiado lo de tener que llamar a Ivvan 'su marido', pero se supone que eso era lo que era, y al fin y al cabo no era la primera persona en la familia con dos parejas, claro que… sí que era la primera mujer, los anteriores fueron hombres.

"No creo, están… Seth y el resto de hombres han ido a… han salido." Le dije.

"Menudos caballeros." Dijo Maria. "Deberían estar aquí, cuidando de las señoritas."

"María, estas señoritas se cuidan solas, pero gracias por tu preocupación." Le dijo mamá frotándose la cabeza con la espalda del albornoz entreabriéndolo un poco.

"Vamos, será mejor que nos vayamos a cambiar antes de que te de por ir enseñando tu cuerpo perfecto."

"Nuestros cuerpos están hechos para el pecado." Me dijo sonriendo.

"¡Señorita!" Le dijeron Pierre y María.

"Que sí, que sí." Dijo ella moviendo la mano. "Nada de hablar como una cualquiera. Lo siento. ¡Hey!" Dijo a algo tras de mí haciéndome girar para ver a mis hermanos escapando deprisa. "¡Nada de escaparse en bolas, exhibicionistas!. ¡Si yo no puedo vosotros tampoco!"

"Ay, dios… Disculpadla, debe ser el síndrome post-parto." Les dije antes de salir a perseguirla y ver que tenía a cada una de las gemelas en un brazo y al chico en medio de ambas. "Mamá, no deberías seguir así."

"Qué." Me dijo. "No es tu hijo el que se larga corriendo cada vez que puede. Por cierto, qué tal mi nieto."

"Creciendo a un ritmo increíble." Le dije sonriendo. "Por cierto, me pregunto... ¿seguro que no le has hecho lo de tirarle en el aire?"

"Yo no, te recuerdo que el que te lo hacía era tu padre." Me dijo divertida.

"Oh, vale. Si un día se te pierde o te desaparece un marido, que sepas que he sido yo." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Jaque." Me dijo Ivvan.

"Sigo si saber cómo puedes ser tan bueno." Le dije.

"Varios siglos jugando contra los mejores." Me contestó moviendo. "Siendo humilde aprendes mucho." Afirmó comiéndome mi caballo.

Entonces moví la reina y le comí una pieza.

"Vaya, proteges bien a tu reina." Me dijo.

"Siempre y en todo." Afirmé bromeando. "Y hablando de la reina…" Dije cuando oí los gateos por el suelo de uno de los niños.

"Por favor… Lillian, te he dicho que no corras tanto." Le dijo Alex llegando tras la puerta abrirse sola para venir mi hija corriendo a esconderse a mi regazo. "Ah, estabais aquí." Nos dijo sonriendo. "Van a venir un montón de primos, tíos, etc. Hay que ponerse presentables ¿no?"

"Ya acabaremos la partida luego." Dijo Ivvan.

"Oh, entonces… acabadla, mientras voy a ir cambiando a los peques." Dijo.

"Suerte." Le dijimos.

"Eh, eh, eh, señorito." Le dijo a Alexander Rafael. "Aha, te pillé. Yo ya dominaba mis poderes mucho antes de que tu padre naciese siquiera."

"Serás la única en pillarles tan fácil." Le dije observando cómo los niños se quedaban quieta cuando les dijo algo que no pude alcanzar a oír.

"Claro, porque son muy buenos y saben que su mamá no tiene mucha paciencia." Nos dijo de espaldas a nosotros cogiendo pañales y abriéndolos sobre la mesa. "Y ahora… cambio de pañal." Afirmó cogiendo a cada uno para ponerlo en un puesto. "Madre mía… Jake, cielo, se puede saber cómo pones tú los pañales. ¿Acaso quieres que se lo queden puesto toda la vida?"

"Al menos así no se le mueven." Le dije mientras Ivvan me miraba.

"Muy graciosos." Afirmó soltando los pañales y tirándolos a la basura con una puntería perfecta sin mirar. "Y ahora… rosa mosqueta para las chicas, romero para mi principito y talco a raudales para todos. Y uno, dos, tres. Esos cierres. Esto aquí y… listo." Afirmó. "Ahora las ropas."

Ojoplático, así me había quedado al ver cómo cogía los botes a dos manos para untar unas cremas y aceites por los culitos de los bebés, luego el polvo talco que echaba con una mano y esparcía un poco con la otra uno a uno antes de dejarlo e ir levantando por las piernas para ponerles sobre los pañales antes de cerrarles uno tras otro los cierres a dos manos hasta acabar sentándoles en la cama donde les había cambiado sobre una toalla. Todo eso en menos de medio minuto.

"¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?!" Le dije.

"¿El qué?" Me preguntó cogiéndoles en brazos para ir al armario donde tenía la ropa de bebés y abría para mirar las perchas llenas de ropa regalo de todo el mundo, incluidos Ivvan y yo.

"¡Cambiar pañales tan rápido!" Le dije. "¡Ni siquiera Ivvan y yo lo hacemos tan rápido!. ¡Y a los tres a la vez!"

"Soy mujer." Dijo extrañada y medio con ironía. "Se supone que venimos de fábrica con habilidad para cambiarnos medias y cuidar bebés. Cambiar pañales incluido. Apuesto a que Bella también es muy rápida."

"Yo diría que no." Le dije. "De humana era bastante… torpe."

"Pero cuando te convierten ganas rapidez, habilidad y de todo." Nos dijo.

"Mate." Me dijo Ivvan. "A ver, cariño. ¿Qué te parece este de aquí?" Le dijo yendo a sus espaldas y cogiéndole a su hijo en brazos para coger una percha. "¿Te parece suficientemente elegante para la presentación?"

"No sé… ¿no parece demasiado mayor con eso?" Le dijo.

"No creo." Le dijo Ivvan.

"Hombre, un poco pijerío sí que es." Les dije acercándome. "¿Qué tal con esto?"

"Jake, es para una presentación oficial." Me dijo Alex. "¿Unos vaqueros?"

"Estoy de acuerdo, ni vaqueros ni tan elegante." Dijo Ivvan. "Hum… ¿qué tal una camisa y… esto?"

"Suena mejor." Dije. "Mientras no le quieras poner corbata."

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso." Me dijo Alex con ironía. "Vale, pues ya está nuestro principito. Y ahora… las princesas. Había pensado…"

"¿Qué tal estos vestidos?" Le dije mientras los dos cogíamos el mismo.

"Me has leído la mente." Me dijo sonriendo. "Venga, tú a una y yo a la otra."

"Hecho." Afirmé.

La verdad es que una vez más, fue más fácil de decir que de hacer. No entiendo cómo hacían esa ropa para bebés, en mis tiempos las niñas llevaban faldones y vestidos mucho más sencillos.

Ay, dios, ya hasta comenzaba a hablar como ellos.

"¿Te ayudo?" Me dijo Alex. "Venga, yo lo acabo y tú ve a cambiarte, luego si no os importa me tenéis que echar un cable con el maldito vestido. Creo que en todos estos años no he aprendido a ponerme los corchetes de la espalda sola."

"De acuerdo." Le dije. "¿Dónde…?"

"En ese armario." Me dijo señalando al grande. "Os he hecho traer dos, de la colección de mi abuelo, o de mi bisabuelo, no lo tengo muy claro, la verdad. Creo que era uno de cada porque Ivvan y tú tenéis diferentes medidas."

"Sí, eso es evidente." Afirmé.

Ivvan era un poco más alto que yo, pero mis músculos abultaban casi el doble que los suyos, lo que no quería decir que yo fuese mucho más fuerte, solo que yo sí que usaba mi fuerza y él… bueno, él era más bien pacifista.

Abrí el armario mientras reparaba que Ivvan se había despelotado y estaba con un pantalón de esmoquin sobre una silla y la camisa puesta pero a medio abrochar mientras él abrochaba unos botones con el pelo recogido con una especie de cordel en un moño mondongo.

Curiosamente, ya me había acostumbrado a verle, las pocas veces que le había visto bañándose o durante los celos de Alex, aún así, seguía sorprendiéndome verle así, sobre todo cuando vi las marcas que tenía y que hasta que me convertí y le vi desnudo, nunca me había fijado que tuviese; cicatrices, claro que también había reparado que Alex tenía alguna, alguna cicatriz que mientras fui licántropo nunca vi puesto que en teoría los vampiros éramos la perfección personificada en cuanto a belleza con el único fin de hacernos cebos apetecibles para nuestras presas. Y sí, por fin comprendía a qué se referían con eso o por qué la mayoría de vampiros se alimentaban de miembros del sexo opuesto; por el simple motivo de que atraíamos a la gente del sexo opuesto fuésemos a donde fuésemos.

Tampoco podía culpar a la familia de Alex por alimentarse de lo que se alimentaban, la verdad es que era mucho más atrayente y llenaba mucho más la sangre humana que la clónica y muchísimo más que la animal; sin embargo, existían también ciertos… reparos que me evitaban saltar al cuello de la pobre gente que se nos acercaba cuando era vampiro y sobre todo neófito. Primero fue el defraudar a mi jefa-esposa, luego el conocer a toda la gente que había sido una vez mis amigos, ver a mi padre de nuevo… el cazar presas humanas pierde toda su chispa cuando resulta que tienes o conoces amigos de esa especie, te resulta imposible seguir cazándolos y alimentándote de ese tipo de comida si resulta que ya no son simples 'presas' sino que les pones rostros y nombres.

Ahora llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin consumir nada que no fuese sangre animal o muerta y allí estaba, como un ex-yonki rehabilitado.

Me fijé en mi apariencia mientras me ponía la corbata frente al espejo de pie donde Ivvan estaba atándose la suya.

Aquella ropa no me quedaba nada mal, la camisa me quedaba un poco justa de espalda, me pisaba un poco los bajos del pantalón y los zapatos creo que eran una talla más pequeña pero aguantaría; aún así, mientras me ataba la corbata me di cuenta de que aún con todas esas pegas, estaba increíble e imponente.

"Lo mejor será que nos atemos el pelo en una coleta baja con los lazos." Me dijo Ivvan acabando de atarse su coleta y pasándome una caja del par que había sobre la cómoda tras mirar el contenido y haciéndome notar que nuestra mujer había desaparecido, como los niños.

Con cuidado abrí la caja y me encontré con un sujeta-corbatas y unos gemelos dorados con un escudo que conocía bien porque había cubierto a cada uno de nuestros hijos cuando nacieron.

"¿Qué es esto?" Le dije.

"Emblema de los Valerius." Afirmó Ivvan poniéndose el sujeta-corbatas en medio de esta. "Como maridos de su anterior matriarca estamos obligados a llevar estos."

"Ya, sé lo que significa el emblema." Afirmé. "Lo que no entiendo es porqué nos los dan ahora."

"Hasta ahora no nos había tocado estar en un acto oficial." Afirmó. "No te preocupes, no es tan difícil como parece." Añadió dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Si tienes dudas piensa en lo que hacía la primera dama en tu sistema cuando asistía a un evento oficial."

"La primera dama es mujer." Afirmé.

"Sí, y digamos que aquí el presidente son Alex y Sari, sus maridos somos las primeras damas." Me dijo. "Te diría que es como con la reina Victoria y su marido pero… creo que probablemente no sepas de historia fuera de América."

"Apenas me sé la de América…" Dije. "O sea, que lo único que tengo que hacer es saludar, sonreír y quedarme callado."

"Saludar, sonreír, ser amable, hablar correctamente y procurar comportarte como un caballero." Me dijo. "Puedes y debes hablar, nos preguntarán un montón de cosas, y si no sabes algo, no te lo inventes, queda fatal, simplemente di que no lo sabes o no estás seguro y prueba a desviar el tema hacia algo más neutral."

"Como las cortinas." Afirmé.

"Por ejemplo, aunque te recomendaría algo un poco menos… insustancial." Me dijo.

"¿Lo chupi-guay que somos los vampiros y lo superiores que somos?" Le dije bromeando.

"Un buen tema, sí." Afirmó sonriendo. "A esta gente les encantará, aunque la verdad es que es debatible, pero vete tú a contrariar a los nobles feudales que te pasan como… un montón de siglos."

Sí, podía recordar un poco a aquella gente, a los pocos que había conocido. Se sentían orgullosos de ser vampiros, se creían superiores al resto de razas y sobre todo, eran super-mega-snobs. Alabar la noble raza de los vampiros supongo que sería un gran punto a mi favor.


End file.
